The Elements on Sodor
by blackboard26
Summary: WE are combining the stories between The elements of Equestria with journey through Northwestern high school when a force between the worlds threatened the very existence of the residents of both worlds can our friends find a way to put a stop to is before it is too late? We shall read on as the worlds of Equestria combine with The Island of Sodor
1. Before the Merger

It has been a while since the disappearance of the book about the history of the two sisters of Equestria, Doodle Loo is attempting to make a journey to find the book in the other universe. But as she enters, she will not be alone. What will happen as they enter the doorway to the other side? Let us find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of My little pony it is solely owned by Hasbro Studios and is produced by Lauren Faust. Nor do I own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & Friends nor Tugs the television series.

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs.

By Robert d Cardona, and David Mitton and are a Clearwater production.

Before the merger.

It has been a few weeks since the disappearance of the book that Chrystallis was looking for, Doodle Loo is determined to find the book by traveling through one of the doors behind her closet. After hearing from a couple of Squirrels about how the engines may have separated from their engine halves and are now walking among the humans in that world. That is when Doodle loo is planning a trip to the other sided of the of the door that will allow for her to become a human so she can blend in without anyone suspecting her out of place with the other humans there. She is planning a trip to find other members of the light, to help explain and find the book that was lost from Equestria and found its way to the land where it is now. She was just in her bedroom gathering her things and hopes to bring with her something only she can use that no one else on Equestria can use her own cell phone and she can only us it when she can acquire hands instead of hooves. While she was gathering her things as she was also gathering up Ralph's things to help him kept feed and making sure he is kept out of harms way. Outside of her home she was about to be visited by the princess of Friendship herself. Doodle loo was about to place a note on her door when she had revealed Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Main six.

Doodle Loo. "Oh, hello every pony I was about to place this on my door before I enter the doorways to the other side."

Twilight. "We know, we just finished up with classes for the summer, and we find it best to travel to the other side with you. That way we can all find a way to look for that book in case Chrystallis may want to enter into that world to get it."

Pinky. "Ooh I am sooooo, excited to be traveling to another place that may have magic like us."

Doodle Loo. "Ah about that, when we enter through those doors you will find the magic is only in the imagination and what ever allows an engine to be sentient. When we will get there do expect to not have hooves nor any tails or mane you will have hair and may have to learn to stand and walk on two legs instead of four."

Twilight. "I already know how to do that after my first trip through the portal to Canter lot High School, then maybe I can help them learn how to walk on two legs."

Doodle Loo. "Well that is good to know Twilight, every pony else please listen up, on the other many of the residents there are going to be busy and if you ask questions about things that they will claim to be in one's imagination."

Rainbow dash. "Then how are we going to know where the book went, it could be anywhere on that railway world over there?"

Doodle Loo. "Luckily for us Rainbow that the book is located in the middle of the Island of Sodor the home of Thomas the tank engine and friends. And according to the stories of that book, that Island is off the western coast of England."

AppleJack. "That is the first relief, the second part is how are we going to know where the book had landed once we get there Doodle Loo?"

Doodle Loo. "Luckily I have some contacts to meet up with once we reach the other side and help us find refuge while looking for the book of the two sisters of Equestria."

Rarity. "Well that is a fine piece of work finding us a place where we can reside while searching for the book while trying to find those talking locomotives we have read just recently."

Fluttershy. "Um excuse me, but um, do you think that anyone is going to aske questions about things we only know about before anyone else over there is to know about us?"

Doodle Loo. "Remember what I have said about another's reality Fluttershy, we only know what goes on in our world while the other knows what is happening on the other side. We may be known but only as another fantasy world in their eye. Unless they ask, we say nothing to them about anything, unless it is something, we already know about that the other side may not know about."

On the other side of the doors a party of friends are busy cleaning up debris left behind after a series of storms that left much of the island of Sodor littered with the storm's aftermath. Among the party of friends are the engines now in human form. It is Thomas Billington along with Edward Pettygrew along with Henry Stainer, and Gordon Gresley taking the fallen timbers and debris away to be sorted and be declared useable to make useable lumber for the Homestead that Thomas Billington owns along with his girlfriend and fellow steam engine turned human Rosie Vulcan. While the friends are busy with the storm cleanup, one of their School friends Cassey TallShalley is among the party of friends to help clean up the mess and have everything ready before Thomas is to lead his herd of beef cattle back to the feeding range for the summer.

Cassey. "So, Thomas how soon are you in taking your cattle down the trails to the feeding range?"

Thomas. "By the Weekend, after learning how high the grass is over by the feeding range we find it best to return the herds so the fields where they are in now, are able to grown the new pasture grass into the new grass that we need to make into new hay for both the cows and the horses, especially the horses."

Cassey. "Let me know if you may need help, I would be more than happy to help out in the cattle drive this spring."

Edward. "Luckily for us we managed to mark and tagged out years calve or finding them again will be harder to determine without the tag numbers."

Thomas. "At the end of this year we will have about 4 steers that needs to be sold as beef and keep the ones we need to make the beef for our homestead at the end of the season."

Gordon came up to announce the end of their clean up before they all headed back to the homestead, "Well Thomas we are now finished with this lot, and we can return home with this amount of timbers for our use on the homestead."

Thomas. "Aright everyone we are finished with this cleanup it is now time to return home and find purpose for this fresh load of timbers for the homestead."

Henry. "Alright Thomas, just let us return our machines back to the flat beds that are hooked up to the back of our trucks. "in Which they all did, and everyone got their machines ready to take back to the homestead. However; something still plagued Thomas for some time now, Cassey had noticed this and wondered what was on his friend's mind.

Cassey. "Hey, Thomas, what is on your mind buddy?" Thomas looks to him then returns his attention back to the road as he answers.

Thomas. "I was still pondering where the book about the two sisters of Equestria had come from? Polly did say that there was a struggle before the book was brought to us and wonder what it could have been that allowed for the book to be here in the first place."

Cassey had heard all about how the book and may have a sense that the great elders are at work with the book. In the process from the time the book was known on sodor, Cassey made some discoveries about what had led the book to be present and is now aware about of a visit from the other side of where the book had come from. Then he may be bringing up a subject about how the book came to be and how he came to know more about how the book came to be on Sodor. "Why don't you and I find a place where we can chat about the book you and your friends and sister may have found during your time building up the cattleman's cabin."

Thomas Looked to his friend and may have to listen to what his mysterious friend may have to tell about the book. "Alright then Cassey, do you wish for you and me to talk about this together with Rosie or with a respectable amount of our friends to hear?"

Cassey. "Together with a respectable number of friends who are willingly to listen to what I may have to say soon." And with that they journey on until they all reached the homestead and Thomas and his returning party took the timbers and placed them in a cleaning pond Thomas had built next to his saw mill so that way the bark and limbs can be cleared of debris and other things that may have clung onto the tree while in mobile.

As all of this was unfolding, in between the worlds the great elders have been watching the details of the events unfolding between the worlds of Equestria and The Island of Sodor. The book was indeed removed from its own original universe to find its way to the hands of Thomas the tank engine now as a human under the name of Thomas Billington. Realizing what could be under those circumstances the force that allowed one element to be part of another, then in the hall of the great elders the council gathered to discuss all that was taken place. Among the circle of elders was a creature in a form one could guess to be a gargoyle, but this creature can actually move around even in day light. He is known has **Dai Simba Ku**. He is the head keeper of the light; it is because of him that the light of life can be found in any universal gap. Next to him is a familiar looking fellow that started the knowledge about light crystals becoming part of the humanization of the engines and Tugboats on the Island of Sodor. It was Dr. Michael Grant, the scientist that first visited the Island of Sodor before Thomas and Rosie experienced life beyond the tracks to see how they will fair in the human world and wonders how the rest of the world would react to new humans coming from sentient machines. He was delighted that the Island of Sodor may have welcomed the Idea of Thomas and the rest of the island of Sodor had accepted the new residents to the Island. Today however he is alarmed about an item that had found its way to the Island of Sodor from another realm and that is the book on the two sisters of Equestria and may have some suspicions on who could possible be responsible for its placement on the world of Thomas the Tank engine and his friends.

After the assembly was present Dai Simba Ku had started the meeting about the problems the residents of Sodor are about to experience much to their displeasure.

Dai Simba Ku. "Friends of the keeper of light we have gathered her today to discuss about a matter that will allow two realities that are now under a collision course if we do not act swiftly enough to prevent an act that can confuse both worlds in the process."

The members were mumbling amongst themselves to try and understand all that is taken place. Then one of them asked the question.

Member. "What could possibly be the problem that can allow for two realms to collide together to make a more confusing world in the process? Already that Dr. Michael Grant had given the residents on the Island of Sodor a possible heads up about light crystals that are now entrusted to the young folks who are now living on that homestead they all found."

Dr. Michael Grant. "I wanted to make sure what the engines were aware about the changes that had become of them. They all still have the choice of becoming engines again, however I am gladder that the majority of them had managed to be in school and gain a good education. That way they all can understand all that goes on the human world after many years as railway engines."

Dai Simba Ku. "A very noble thing you have performed before their humanization from last year, however I suspect dark forces are at play of the recent event between the realms of Equestria and the Island of sodor."

Member. "Who under such dark maters could there be lurking that can allow the event unfolded as they did previously?"

The wise member of the group is an ancient creature one that can resemble a transformer's quintessan. Only he is called light enforcer one who gives the allowance of who can be part of the light of life to be part of what is known as the great alliance that allows for those of certain world to be protectors of their worlds as long as the secrets of their origin cannot be revealed unless events prevent the secret from becoming known to the curious.

Light Enforcer. "The disturbance can be traced to an ancient creature, one that could easily be mistaken for a Light Enforcer. One I fear may be plaguing the two worlds into coming together and with the residents of both worlds becoming forced to be brought into the middle of it."

Member 3. "impossible he is no longer part of the living known world, there could not be any way he could be responsible for all the happenings on the two worlds as we speak of."

Dai Simba Ku. "Hmm. It appears that the Light enforcer is mentioning about a past misrepresentative of the light crystals that he had hope in time to turn them into Dark crystals. Under the effect of dark Crystals, they have the tendency to force anyone who they have contact with them into a form of slavery under the dark Crystal's influence. The one who hopes to gain an army that can enslave much the worlds under Those who have been turned into his slave warriors for his purpose."

Member 2. "He cannot possible still able to use his influence to create this kind of havoc on the two realms as we speak of."

Light Enforcer. "Unfortunately, he still has his energy source to help fuel the fires of war within the two world as he readies his crystals of darkness. We must inform the keepers of the realms to reveal what is about to be unleashed soon and the residents of both worlds must be prepared for when the worst of this outcome plays out."

Dr. Michael Grant. "Then I shall inform the Tallshalleys about the new threat that is coming from the fallen, the one known as Nautilus." Then the allies agreed to spread the warning about the new threat that is coming from between the two realities.

On the Equestian side, the ponies and Doodle Loo was about to enter the door when Doodle Loos pendant started to glow and to Doodle Loo, she knows that this is a warning about what is to come. On the other side on the Island of sodor after the party of friends that return after the storm clean up they all gathered in the lounge area of the dinning hall of the Homestead when everyone's Piece was going off along with Cassey's piece. Everyone was alarmed about why the Crystals that are around their necks are starting to glow. Cassey on the other hand knows when the Crystals in the pendants started to blink that means that the great elders are needing their attention.

What could possibly be calling both world about the happenings that is about to play out? We will find out on the new adventures of the elements on Sodor.


	2. Keepers of the light revealed

What is happening to the human Engines trinkets around their necks, and what could be behind all the mysterious happenings between the worlds that can explain the presents of the Equestrian book present on the Island of Sodor? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and friends, tugs nor my little pony Friendship is magic they are owned by the following.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs by Robert D. Cardona and David Mitton.

A Clearwater production.

My Little Pony

By Lauren Faust owned by Hasbro Studios.

Original Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Enter the alliance**

Last time the ponies and the humanized engines where alerted from the pieces around their necks as did Doodle Loo from Equestria. The Alliance were calling out to those who have a crystal around their necks to make aware about the threat that is about to come their way. The Humanized engines, tugs and the ponies were unaware of what is going on but their friends who represent the light understand that this is a calling from the great alliance council about a threat that is about to unleashed upon the two worlds soon. Ready or not they will make themselves know to those who have not learned about the keepers of the light and the roles they all played Throughout the Millennia.

**Now**

While the friends in the dining hall were surprised about the glowing of their charms going off as they are wondering with worry about what is taken place, while on the other side the ponies are wondering with worry about the trinket around Doodle Loo's neck that is now glowing much to Doodle Loo's understanding of what is happening decided to let her fiends to be prepared about what is about to revealed. While Cassey Tallshalley on the other sided did the same for his humanized sentient machines as he prepares them for what is about to be unleased to them.

Cassey. "Everyone brace for what is to come when the elders arrive for their announcements."

Percy. "Cassey what is happening and why are the trinkets around our necks glowing like this?"

Cassey. "WE are about to receive a visit from the great elders, they may have a reason why they are summoning us all while we are together like this."

Thomas. "Well what ever is happening we are ready to listen to what they have to say."

On the other side Doodle Loo was embracing her frighten friends about what is about to be unleashed soon.

Doodle Loo. "Hold on every pony we are about to be introduced to the elders of the light."

Fluttershy. "Should we panic and hide for what is about to come?"

Rainbow dash turned to her and said. "That is your answer for everything."

Doodle Loo. "Listen every pony the great elders are trying to reach us for something, and it is very important that we listen to what any of them have to say."

Twilight. "Then we will see what the great elders have to say about what has been happening since the disappearance of the book."

Applejack. "If it is important then do not leave me out of it sugar."

Then the two-world held on to their breaths as the figures introduced them selves as the one known as Dai Simba Ku entered the pony world while Dr. Michael Grant entered the Island of sodor. When Thomas and Rosie seen him, they both wondered if this has anything to do about their time as humans, or as something else. Then the two entities began talking to their retrospectives about all that is about to be unleased soon.

Dr. Michael Grant. "Good evening everyone, I am glad to meet everyone of you since my last visit to this Island from last year.

Thomas. "Dr. Michael Grant, it has been a long time since we ever heard anything from you, although we have been grateful that you had alerted us about the light crystals."

Rosie. "You are not here to let us know that our humanization is coming to an end sir?"

Dr. Michael Grant. "Of course, not Rosie, I announce about the property of the Crystals while Cassey had also told you more about what they are capable of in times of trouble. My visit is for something that can help explain the reasons for the book from Equestria to be known here on the Island of Sodor."

On the Other side Dai Simba Ku is announcing about his presence to the mane six, their friends and Doodle Loo about his visit.

Dai Simba Ku. "Greetings ponies of Equestria, I am Dai Simba Ku. Head keeper of the light. It is because of me many realms from here on Equestria to the many realms beyond that may include the Island of Sodor on the other side of the doors of realities. Has a keeper of the light to help protect their worlds in case anything from beyond our known worlds would end up creating chaos by combining both worlds in order to create mayhem."

Doodle Loo. "Great Dai Simba Ku, what can you tell us before we venture to the other side to find the book of the Two sisters of Equestria?"

Rainbow Dash. "What can possibly be the reason why would Crystallis would want with the book in the first place?"

Dai Simba Ku. "There is more to this than you know Rainbow dash, and yes I do know each and everyone of you ponies who represent the elements of Harmony. And I have been aware about the reasons of why Chrystallis is after the book. However, she is not acting alone in this."

Twilight Sparkle. "You mean some pony is using Chrystallis to act as a decoy for the one who is really after the book in the first place?"

Starlight Glimmer. "Who can possible be controlling Chrystallis to act under who ever instructed her to retrieve the book in the first place must be some pony powerful enough to control her without her knowing she was."

Dai Simba Ku. "Indeed, this entity has the ability to control who ever he desires, even if his presence is not known within the realms of the living."

Fluttershy trembled and began to feel uneasy about this someone becoming a ghost of some sorts. "OH, um you mean like some really scary looking pony who could be a ghost of some kind?'

On the other side Dr. Michael Grant began to explain all that is about to be unleashed soon. "I am here to warn you all about a force between the realities that is in the process of combining both worlds to find those he plans to make into his warriors after they can become tainted with crystals that can be the opposite to the light crystals around your necks that allow for each of you to learn how to get around your world to better understand it. This being has the ability to create havoc by using his remaining energy to rally those who end up becoming his dark warriors to serve as his slaves."

Then Cassey began to piece together who Dr. Grant is talking about. Then gasps. "You mean that Nautilus is still able to create forces of evil even after he has been exiled into the realm of dread?"

Dr. Grant. "Your knowledge about the history of the light has kept you and your family to represent the light here on your earth Cassey Tallshalley. Yes, the force that is behind the bringing the book from Equestria to here on the Island of Sodor. He hopes to keep both occupants busy with his influence among the people who may end up under his control if and when he unleashes his dark Crystals and may have anyone who may have encounters with such a crystal will surely be under his total command at will."

Back on the other side Dai Simba Ku also informed about who is about to create havoc while Twilight and the other venture across realities to find the book on the two sisters.

Twilight Sparkle. "Dark Crystals, I did not believe they could exist, there was a mentioned from Starswirl the bearded, but not even he could know anything about Dark Crystals from in between the worlds."

Dai Simba Ku. "That is because the order of the light and the great alliance was formed long before any life existed even across the realities. The creature known as Nautilus is an ancient creature that has the body of an octopus or squid, but travels on jetted energy and has about five faces that can be mistaken by one of those who happen to be the light Keepers. Except for providing the light to help those who may find despair in their worst of days. The one known as Nautilus or who we called the Fallen, uses his knowledge to make mayhem to those who need refuge from a dark path and is gladly able to pursued anyone to fall under his way of creating war among those who represent the light of life."

Back with the residents on the other side Thomas is alarmed about a threat that cannot only mean his friends on the Island of Sodor but two worlds that are on a collision course with each other if This Nautilus has his way of doing things.

Thomas. "Dr Grant is there anything we can do to put a stop to this Fallen member of the light before he creates a dark time to both worlds?"

Dr, Michael Grant. "The best way to prevent the effect that the Fallen is planning, is to always remember there is always light to those who may find the times very dark for everyone involved. Put all your faith in all that you believe in is right and you will be guided by the light of life. Then the light will help light the way when the days seems too dark to stray away from."

Then Polly brings in her theory. "In other words when those who represent both the light and harmony can surly be able to conquer anything that the one who will bring darkness to our conjoined lands, in order to defeat him as save both worlds in the process."

Dr. Grant. "That is correct Polly, Nautilus is hoping both worlds to lose faith when he unleashes his influence among the citizens when the worlds finally combined at his will alone."

Back on Equestria the ponies came up with the same theory.

Twilight. "Meaning both worlds put together what makes them great in the first place and their lights combined with the Elements of Harmony will help us find a way to stop Nautilus before enslaving both worlds with his dark crystals he is planning to unleash soon."

Dai Simba Ku. "That is correct Twilight, I has always admire a quick study pony, and you definitely have the mind and abilities that will help you all on your journey to the other side and meet up with the engines who are now walking among the humans instead of huffing and chuffing on the tracks."

Doodle Loo. Was stunned when she heard Dai Simba Ku announced the engines becoming human instead of remaining as humans. "Dai Simba Ku. Tell me what has happened to the engines on the other side on the Island of Sodor?"

Then Dai Simba Ku answers. "The engines have experienced a change from becoming engines on the tracks to becoming teenaged humans on the other side. Ever since another member of the light Dr. Michael Grant had announced to them the Crystals of light in their world. It was a chance to see what will happen when the Engines now as human Teenager began to see life would be like beyond the tracks and have adjusted quite well and all have plans of returning to the rails one day while those who are living on a homestead plan to work out their days by developing their area as another holiday spot on their Island."

Rainbow Dash. "So, the engines are now humans instead of taking their trains around that island of sodor?"

Dai Simba Ku. "Even if those who came from the engines still have their shells still work the lines, while those who came from the engines gain an education and developed skills that had benefited them since their humanization."

Fluttershy. "OH My Even henry is among the humanized Engines?"

Dai Simba Ku. "He along with his girlfriend Emily Stirling are living on the homestead that Thomas the tank engine now known as Thomas Billington and his girlfriend Rosie another tank engine becoming human along side of him now known as Rosie Vulcan."

On the other side Dr. Michael grant is about to leave when he gives his statements before his departure from his audience. "You all will be getting visitors from the land of Equestria, they will be here not only looking for the book, but also help out if the rifts between the worlds will start to intertwine with one another."

Toby. "Thomas do you believe we will have enough room when they come here, it may not be their home world of Equestria, but I do not believe we will have enough room in the dormers when they arrive?"

Thomas. "with the new lumber we gained from the past storms, we can use them to make a second dormer so that way everyone can find refuge while we do what we can to keep our worlds safe from this Fallen keeper of the light."

Donald. "WE will do what we can so our wee fillies from the Equestria can find refuge while we tangle with this Nautilus as he comes."

Douglas. "Aye and who knows we may find new friends from the other side Donnie."

Emily. "I do not believe they will be here for that you two, it sounds like we all need to be aware when things start to unravel before everyone between the worlds."

Rosie. "That is right, we all need to know what we are dealing with before we know how to handle it."

Ariel. "We all will be able to bring in all that we have gained since becoming human and hopes to put it to our biggest test yet since becoming human."

Then all turned to Dr. Michael Grant before he departs. Thomas. "Dr. Grant, let them know on the other side that we will be waiting for them when they will arrive. When they do, they will be near a set of buffers located in a grotto. We will be going up that way by road instead of the rails since there is no need to disrupt the rail traffic when we need to come together to stop whatever this Nautilus plans to make his strike on the two worlds before they become entwined with one another."

Then Dr. Grant had disappeared into the light just as Dai Simba Ku did the same as he left the Ponies to ponder all that had taken place before them.

Rarity. "Well that was an interesting light show, and what a impressive way to bring a message from who knows where."

Applejack. "From what we have seen Rarity that is no light show we just saw now. The question is do we venture to the other side to wait that is about to be unfolded before us?"

Doodle Loo. "it would be best if we made contact with Thomas Billington and his friends if we want for both our worlds to be corrupted by Nautilus."

Rainbow Dash. "Then what are we waiting for, the future of two worlds are in our hooves or hands as we may say when we enter the world from Equestria to the Island of sodor."

Pinky Pie. "Then maybe we can find a way to throw a party when all of this is over, and we can have our save our worlds party with the humanized engines on the other side."

Fluttershy. "I am curious about visiting another world where you may have read about it, but to see it up close must be a dream come true for some."

Applejack. "It maybe time away from Sweet apple Acres for a while, but we are doing so for the sake of our world ya'll."

Rarity. "Well I am gain for this adventure to the world of Thomas the tank engine who is now Thomas Billington on the other side. Then maybe I can meet up with Jamesey and to see and know what he is really like."

Spike. "There is no way I am going to be left out of this one, that is if I become something other than a dragon or a dog."

Starlight. "I may also want to come along and gain what knowledge we may encounter when we get there."

Flash Sentry. "I will also come along to make sure no harm is to come while I am her to guard Twilight Sparkle and her friends as we journeyed to the world of Sodor."

Then Every pony turned to Doodle Loo. Twilight Sparkle. "Alright Doodle Loo, we are ready to enter the doors of reality and help the humanized engine protect both worlds from Nautilus and his reign of terror to both worlds."

Then using the magic from her horn Doodle Loo opened the doorway to Sodor, but to allow for them to be come human themselves if they are going to work together and that is how to live like the other. "Come mi amigas and amigo Flash Sentry, we will enter the door that will not only lead us to sodor but also for us to be human too." Then she turns to Ralph. "Let us be on our way all my friends, we are on our way to the Island of Sodor, to save both worlds from destruction." The other ponies cheered, and every pony had entered the door to sodor and become humans themselves.

Unknown to them Nautilus has been watching everything from with in the realms of dread and cannot help but be amused about how the great elders had trusted the humanized engine Tugboast and the ponies to stop the likes of him from completing his goal.

Nautilus. "Yes, little ponies you and the humanized engines and Tugboats on that Island will surly feel the wrath that I am about to unleash real soon and I have my playing cards at the ready on my command." He says as he cackles into a wicked laugh as he has in his power not only Crystallis in a trance while being shown in the light of darkness, as is another figure who tried to endangered the homesteaders while on their trip around the world from the previous year, non-other than Murry Cougar himself.

What does Nautilus have in store when he unleashes his trump cards on the unexpected residents of both worlds? We will find out with the Elements on Sodor.


	3. Begin the journey

It is now that the ponies from Equestria are about to arrive on the Island of Sodor. While Thomas and the homesteaders try and come up with a plan to bring their new guests to their home but to also alert STH about the message from the elders and the new dangers about to be unleashed. Will they find a way to make things work when the two worlds work together and wait until Nautilus makes his move? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of the characters involved with Thomas and Friends, Tugs nor My Little Pony Friendship is magic.

They are owned by their respective owners except for the OCs from both blackboard26 and Pinkninjaprime.

* * *

**Begin the journey.**

It has been a week since the homesteaders on Thomas's homestead had the visit from the elders, since then they have already sent their cattle to their feeding range, and school had finally let up for the season, completing their Freshman year. Now they are under pressure to finish a new dormer on the homestead and preparing the cabins in the woods and along the lagoon area ready for the summer visitors as well for their new friends who will be arriving from the land of Equestria. While Thomas was with Ms. Jenny and her pack, who came over to offer some assistance in completing the new dormers for possible new arrivals to the homestead. Thomas was then greeted by his friend Jack the front loader about helping out on a new build on the homestead.

Jack. "Thomas what do you think about the new dormers to your homestead?"

Thomas. "Looks great Jack thank you for helping us out on a short term."

Jack. "No problem Thomas, always ready to help out a friend in need, although I thought you already had enough room for your railway and tugboat friends."

Thomas. "Yes, but that was before we all had a visit from Dr. Michael Grant about the coming of some friends from another reality. This will be where our new friends will be staying when they arrive, that way they can find refuge if what is coming will be making their stay here longer than predicted."

Jack. "OH, anyone we know of Thomas?"

Thomas. "Not from our world Jack but from the world of Equestria, a land we still do not know that much about rather than from what the rail fans had told me and my friends when we were still the engines and had been asked by the children if we had any word from Twilight Sparkle and her friends from the land of Equestria." Then they heard the other humanized engines to bring in their input about being asked about the ponies from Equestria.

James. "It is always the same answer, that we have no Idea of what they are asking us about until the finally arrive to help explain their sides of their stories from their land."

Percy. "I just hope the one known as Pinky Pie does not do anything to ruin my relations with Polly Stone, until now the ponies from Equestria were just fictional to us."

Cassey. "Not to worry about that Percy, I am sure the Equestrian light keeper is preparing them to be part of this land and may appoint them to know that many of you all are already in a relationship with someone here in this world."

Gordon. "Just as long as the one known as Rainbow dash is to know that I have Rebecca Bulleside as my preferred love and not the member of some wonder bolt."

Henry. "I know they have said that Fluttershy happens to be a very timid type, but I hope she understands that my heart belongs to Emily."

Edward. "I have a feeling they will understand us before too long, the question is how are we to know what to look for when the one called the fallen will begin his moves on either world?'

Cassey. "From what was passed down my family throughout the sentries, that the crystal of life in your trinkets around your necks are to alert you when the fallen is to make his move. When he does your lights will blink violently and a buzzing noise will be herd if the source of the disturbance is coming from the Realm of Dread."

Thomas. "Well at least you are here to help us understand the nature of these trinkets around our necks or we will not understand at all when they will sound their alarms. Other wise we would not know of what it would mean."

Cassey. "I am always happy to help Thomas."

On the journey through the doors of realities, the ponies are now changing their forms as they entered From the homes of Doodle Loo to the other end near the little grotto that is the entrance way through the Magic railroad, it is still being monitored by lady and her engine side. But while her engine side still patrols the magic railroad with Burnet Stone in her cab, Polly known to us as lady finds her time with the other humanized engines on the homestead of Thomas and his girlfriend Rosie. She was at the grotto with Ariel Thomas's sister to wait for the arrival of the ponies from Equestria and hopes to lessen the shock when their new guests are to arrive. As the two chatted away there was a flash of color and the sounds of an engine coming from the buffers to signal the two girls about the arrival of Twilight and her friends to the Island of sodor.

Ariel. "So, this is the entrance to the magic railroad Polly, Thomas told me of the time he had to help rescue you from Diesel 10 back then, long before he is now Garth Windsor. Was it really that scary to meet up with such a horrific engine at the time?"

Polly. "You have no Idea, yes he was really a scary looking engine when we both met many years ago when Burnett and His Childhood friend Tasha had learned about me after Burnett tried to help me escape Diesel 10 from becoming scrapped by his creator. P.T. Boomer."

"". "And I must say that he was just the looney who had the nerve to create me just to complete some sick reason to destroy railroads by terrorizing anyone who dare ride a train to anywhere."

Both Girls turned over to see Garth Windsor otherwise known as Diesel 10 who decided to help out the new arrivals.

When the girls saw him this time, he was not the menacing threat that he once was when he first arrived on the Island of Sodor many years ago. This means both girls came over and gave the reformed humanized diesel a hug and a handshake for a warm greeting.

Polly. "Garth. It has been a while since the Holiday Village Project, what has happened that made you come all this way?"  
Garth. "AS you all know as much we have known about the new visitors to the Island of Sodor from a realm where magical ponies are from and are soon to arrive."

Ariel. "You mean to help us make the new arrivals feel welcome, has this have anything to do with the warning from the elders of the light crystals?"

Garth. "I already know how nutty a baddie may have on anyone, and after learning more about that looney Boomer about his real intentions where when he built me. I decided once and for all that I will find my own way after becoming human after every other engine on this Island had become humanized too."

Polly. "My guess is that you are here to let them know who you are now compared to who you used to be years ago."

Garth. "Well you know my dear Ms. Polly, first impressions last longer than a bad seed to the bunch."

It was that moment the engine noises came from the buffer and out come the humanized ponies Twilight Sparkle with Spike in his dog form, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Starlight Glimmer, Doodle Loo, and Flash Sentry. After regaining their vision, looking around everyone but Doodle Loo, Starlight Glimmer and Twilight Sparkle were surprised of their new forms.

Fluttershy. "Oh my, just look at us."

Rainbow Dash. "OH my gosh, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Look at us!"

Rarity. "Oh, my what an experience, oh my what a dashing looking attire we are displaying darlings."

Pinkie Pie. "Oooh, just look at all of us we are now walking on two legs." She says as she tries to get up only having a hard time keeping balanced until Twilight, Doodle Loo and Starlight Glimmer came over and helped the humanized ponies by showing them how to stand and understand their new bodies now they are human.

Twilight. "First you all need to learn how to walk on two legs now that we are humans instead of ponies."

Applejack. "I would a recon for someone to give me a hand here." She says as she tried to stand as she flapped her arms to gain her balance then Polly Ariel and Garth came over to help the girls get acquainted with their new surroundings.

Ariel. "Here girls why don't we all help you out." Then came over the help up Applejack as the girls and Flash sentry were helped up by Polly, Garth and Ariel. "Welcome to Sodor Ponies of Equestria. My name is Ariel Billington and a sister to Thomas, this besides me are Polly Stone and Garth Windsor, who were also engines before our humanizations last year.

Twilight came up and greet them. "Hello, I did not know that Thomas had a sister, other than Stepney and the Flying Scotsman. I did not think any of the engines had relative that are still alive today."

Ariel. "Stepney happens to be one of our cousins that has been preserved on the Bluebell railway, and the Flying Scotsman is also here on the homestead and has been separated from his engine side since last year and is living with the rest of us."

Rainbow Dash. "Really I would really like to meet up with him and his brother Gordon. I know he had to be a great engine running down the line. Will he be there when we do get to the homestead Ariel?"

Polly. "Yes, he and the other humanized engines stayed off work this afternoon to finish up the new dormers for your place of stay while keeping an eye out for any activity relating to the fallen."

Pinkie Pie. "Oh, and what about Percy is he also on the homestead too?" Then Ariel came up to make sure the friction between Polly and Pinkie do not escalade into something regrettable.

Ariel. "He will be there, but you need to know that many of the humanized engines may already have someone close to their hearts."

AppleJack. "Even old Toby has someone of his fancy Ariel?"

Ariel. "That is correct, and I am assuming you are Applejack am I right?'

Applejack. "That is correct Sugar cube, I am sorry that many of us have questions for your brother and his friends since we only read the many adventures from the railway series books."

Ariel. "There is more to us than what you have been reading in the books Applejack, the sooner we can get back to my brother's homestead the better to understand one another my friends."

Rarity. "By all means darling the sooner we are out of this damp forests the better for my latest works for inspirations for my next line up darlings." Then as they were guided by Garth up to his van and helped bring the new visitors to the homestead.

At the homestead everyone was finishing the rooms with the newly built beds and furnishings to help make the ponies feel right at home. Although they may be surprised of how homely the Ponies will make their stay while living on the homestead. Then Thomas and the rest came out and viewed the new dormers ready for their new guest to arrive with Ariel, Polly, and Garth.

Thomas. "Well the new dormers are ready for the arrival of our guests; I think we all will have to see what they will like to make themselves comfortable while staying with us.

Gordon. "I just hope they do not make too much of a big deal, I hear that rainbow dash can be hard to please sometimes."

James. "Sounds like a former A 1 pacific that we all know and love."

Edward. "What about the one known as Rarity; I hear she has high tastes that can be close to your liking James."

James. "AS much I would have liked that Edward, I need to keep a level head since I am dating Molly and not Rarity. I may not like the idea if she ends up making me look bad in front of Molly, I just hope that Molly is not the jealous type."

Edward. "I do not think you have to worry about that James." Then from behind James a pair of loving hands wrapped around his waist to comfort him and assured him of her determination on him.

Molly. "Just to make sure that you are still with in my heart James, why don't we spice it up tonight after we meet up with the humanized ponies?" After hearing that James turned around and wrapped his arms around her feeling the heat from his love and responded.

James. "You are making it hard for me to be away from you, aren't you?" Then the two came together for a loving kiss before the van drove up by Garth with the humanized ponies to the homestead along with Ariel and Polly. This made everyone looked to the driveway and seen the van came up and revealed everyone from the van onto the scene of the homestead. First to greet them are Thomas and Rosie to help the journey from their homeland a pleasant one and hopes not to make any bad attempts between the couples on the homestead.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, I am glad you all took the time to meet up with my sister Ariel and our friends Polly Stone and Garth Windsor. I am Thomas Billington and this beautiful lady beside me is my girlfriend and partner in life is Rosie Vulcan. Both she and I own this homestead when she and I are the original of the engines experienced life by becoming human last year."

Then the ponies came us to greet their new hosts as they all introduced themselves to the humanized engines. Applejack. "Ah Howdy y'all." Rainbow Dash. "Sup." Rarity. "Hello." Pinkie. "Howdy Hi yah hi." Fluttershy. (Quietly) "Um Hello." Flash Sentry. "Hello." Starlight Glimmer. "Hello." Doodle Loo. "Ola." Spike the dog. "Hello Human engines of Sodor."

Spike surprised the human engines most of all, about a talking dog. Then again, they were talking locomotives, so they decided to let that slide, know on their Island anything can happen.

Edward. "Welcome everyone I am Edward Pettigrew due to the fact that my designer's last name happens to be Pettigrew, This lovely lady next to me is also an engine becoming human but came all the way from the United states during the holiday rush last year and became my wonderful Holly Mikado while she stays with us while her engine side went back to the states once the Holidays were over."

Holly. "Hello ponies of equestria, I hope we can make your stay to your liking until you let us know how you like your accommodations while waiting for what is about to be unleashed on to us by the so-called Fallen of the light."

Doodle Loo. "That would be Nautilus Holly, and what my family from our side can remember about him, is that he can make anyone he wishes to do his bidding without being present in anyone's reality."

Cassey. "Then you must be the keeper of the light from Equestria while I and my family are the keeper here on our Island of Sodor. My name is Cassey Tallshalley, I have been helping Thomas and his friends since learning all about how they became human in the first place and helped them adjust to living as humans, along with the humanized tugs from Breandam Harbor during the past cold spell this year."

Twilight Sparkle. "It is because of Doodle loo that had introduced us to your world, first through the books and now through her doors of realities that led us all her as humans instead of Ponies. I am Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. Applejack, Doodle Loo you already met, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Flutter shy, Starlight Glimmer, Flash sentry, and my friend who is really a dragon and not a dog, his name is Spike." Then they all heard a squawk and in the view was Ralph the gold and blue Macaw of Doodle Loo. Then decided to make a funny about not being introduced like the others.

Ralph just flew in and decided to talk tarzan for fun. "Princess no mention blue and gold parrot with pony people, Engine People must know of blue and gold parrot, name of Ralph. Ralph like when Ralph is part of introductions." Both the humanized engines and ponies laughed with Ralph after feeling a bit left out of the introductions. Doodle Loo calmed down enough to speak for her macaw friend.

Doodle Loo. "Pardon mi, mi amigos and amigas, but this is my little friend Ralph, who just demonstrated what he is capable of." She says as Ralph landed on her shoulder, before flying towards the humanized engines for a hello to each one.

Percy. "I like your parrot friend Doodle Loo, he is fun."

Doodle Loo. "He likes making new friends anywhere the roads may take us." Then the Engine ladies came over to help the humanized ponies to their rooms.

Rosie. "Before we get to know each other better, why don't we show you to your rooms during these unforeseen times we are about to experience?"

Flash Sentry. "Fine by us, that way I can still be able to keep a close watch on the princess and keep her safe." Flash was embarrassed to say that aloud when he wanted the feelings he has for twilight to pass to make sure he does not do anything to hurt her.

The girls on the other hand heard this and realized that Flash may have a crush on Twilight sparkle but will allow for Twilight and Flash to work it out between the two, until then they will help escort their new friends to their rooms.

Emily. "Hello, I am Emily Stirling, my friends and I will help each one of you to your rooms before you can explore much of the homestead to your convenience if you like."

Rarity. "Well I am more than delighted to be shown were we will be while we stay for the time being darlings."

Applejack. "That is mighty kind of you Emily, you can show us if you like sugar cube." Then Molly came up besides Emily to help make the humanized pones to their rooms.

Molly. "Come follow us if you like."

That is what they have done, unknown to them the Island is about to receive a new visitor, one that had to retrieve a certain race car before he can proceed in his determination to be part of their downfall. Watching this was Nautilus, making sure the one known as Murry Cougar, gets his old racing car and hops to put a bit of fear in the homesteaders including Thomas and Rosie.

Nautilus. "That is, it my apprentice, soon that Island will feel the wrath that will fall upon them soon. Heh, heh, ha, ha." Back on earth Murry Cougar snuck around the impound lot that has his old racing car that he was supposed to race against Ace Ferrari during their race rally the previous year, but decided to dump it to find time with Rosie only to have his Ideas dashed when the China Clay twins Bill and Ben helped stopped him before he can advanced towards Thomas and Rosie for his amusement. After darting from the strobe lights that guard the impound lot then climbed over the fence. From his advantage point he can see only one guard in the watch tower, and realized he need to make a strategic move to get his car back. He waited for the guard to look to the other direction, long enough to come closer to the look out box. Then as he neared the door and after another pass by the strobe light was more than enough for Murry to storm into the security box and took out the guard by knocking the man out like a light and started looking for signs for the keys to his car, finally he found them and spotted the whereabouts his car actually is. Then he made a dash to the car and roared it up to life again after many months in the impound lot. Then the other guards alerted about the noises coming from the impound lot and switched on the sirens to alert a car being taken from the impound lot without noted. Then the remaining guard came over to the security office to see one of their own knocked unconscious on the ground and after checking for his pulse to notify that he is still alive but may need medical treatment for his injuries. Then after playing back the monitors of who was responsible for this act had concluded that Murry Cougar was once again on the loose and can be a danger to anyone who get into his way. Then the authorities decided to make a bulletin not only for those who reside on the United states side, but also abroad knowing who this Escaped criminal was incarcerated for. Then the announcement was made even to make even those on the homestead on Sodor to be on alert about.

After giving the Mane seven and Flash Sentry and their friends a tour of the homestead and returning home, Thomas decided to turn on his home computer to learn the latest news only to be alarmed about some one he and Rosie new of. "Rosie, Come here quick love." Then Rosie came over to see what Thomas had wanted.

Rosie. "What is wrong sweetie?"

Then Thomas pointed to her what he learned from the computer. "Look at this Rosie, that creep Murry Cougar had escape his prison sentence, and was reported to retrieve his racing car. I have a feeling he is part of the plan that Nautilus plans to unleash soon."

Rosie. "I hope not, he better has common sense the next time we meet up with him. Especially since we gain more experience on how to protect ourselves from those like him."

Thomas is now determined to make sure that all who live on his homestead is deemed safe between him and Rosie. "AS long as I live Rosie, he better not be the one who was sent for our downfall, I will make sure of that."

Rosie is just as determined not to let anyone like Murry Cougar to have an advantage of her or anyone who lives on the homestead. "Let us not forget that we are in this together my Thomas, I rather go down Dying with you than without. You all are very important to me and everything I stand for."

Thomas. "Me too love, Me too." He says as the two came together for an assuring kiss of love and determination. Twilight had seen them and heard their devotion to one another and heard about someone who is coming, hoping she can also be of some help even without her magic of Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle. (To herself) "For what ever the outcome may be, by Celestia we will do what we can for our friends and our new hosts for their generosity and hospitality for our comfort away from home."

Then she returned to her room with Spike and gave the announcement to her friends about the threat to their hosts and has plans to ask them the following morning.

* * *

Find out next time to see what the new arrivals will think about the Island of sodor and reports back to Equestria about their findings on how to find ways to help, next time on with the Elements on Sodor.


	4. Mane Six on Sodor

It has been a while since then mane six Starlight Glimmer, Doodle Loo, Ralph and Flash Sentry had ventured onto the Island of sodor for a possible impact From Nautilus the fallen Light provider. The criminal Murry Cougar had escaped from his prison sentence and is on his way to sodor from the other side of the world. Can our friends find a way to prevent Murry from creating havoc this time let us read on, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and friends, Tugs nor My little Pony Friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective owners Jam filled Productions / Mattel. Clearwater features, and Hasbro studios. Dukes of Hazard with their respective owners.

Other characters created by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Mane Six on the homestead.**

It has been a week and a half since the arrival of the Mane seven Doodle Loo and Flash Sentry to the world of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends, in humanized form, While the Engines of sodor are also after their humanization since the year earlier. While Thomas and those who work for the railway until School resumes, those who remain on the homestead until they are old enough or have enough time to come to the railways and begin work, until then they are working on the homestead to keep watch over Thomas and Rosie's cattle on the feeding range with Toby and Percy in charge of range riding until sun down. They also have their women in tow to spend time with them while keeping watch over the herd's safety. Others who remain on the homestead until they can find jobs or find out what they are good in while in human form, helps keeping watch over the rest of the homestead animals and their much-needed fruits and vegetables for their sustenance and needs. While in their rooms Twilight Sparkle and her assistant dog Spike try and conjure up some spells during her alone time to see if she can still perform her magic and hopes to send messages back to her mentor and family, Celestia and the rest of the Royal family.

Twilight Sparkle. "Alright Spike let us try this one more time, for the sake of both equestrian and Sodor depends if I can work my magic in this world." She says as Spike places various objects around her room to see if Twilight can perform any of her spells in this world.

Spike. "(Ruff, ruff) Keep on trying Twilight I know you can perform your magic, all it takes is enough practice to make your magic to work in this world." Then they both braced themselves as twilight start to use her mind to make the objects in the room to levitate like they would if they were still in Equestria.

Twilight Sparkle. "Well stand back I am going to give it my all." Then she concentrates her mind and used her energy to help levitate the objects in the room, she went harder and harder and when everything started to levitate Twilight lets go out of exhaustion. "N. geh!"

Spike. "Wow you were almost there twilight, you almost levitated the objects."

Twilight Sparkle. "Almost is not enough Spike, I need to make sure my magic is spotless like it has been since being Celestia's Prized student. If I cannot use my magic here, then what good are we if I cannot re learn all I did when I was Celestia's prized pupil?"

Spike. "Just take your time Twilight there really is no rush in learning something you know of already."

Twilight. "NO Rush, may I remind you why we are here in the first place. We were first on our way to retrieve the book of the two sister only to be on a journey to the well-known Island of sodor to help out our hosts in the events between the worlds thanks to the one known as the fallen light guardian, is planning to unleash to who knows when, and you expect my to just take my TIME!" She says as Spike took a tumble backwards to a woven basket filled up with bath towels that was given to them for their stay on the homestead. The stood back up and started to fix up and re fold the towels before placing them back into the bath baskets.

Spike. "Calm down Twilight, we are not the only who worries about this Nautilus from who knows where. Thomas and the humanized engine also worry since this is his homestead. To him anyone who is living on his homestead he feels he needs to protect. At least he told the rest of us how he protected everyone from the series of events that happened last year."

Twilight. "That is just it Spike, Thomas already knows how things work in this world, but I know how things work from our world Spike. If anyone we know from Equestria ever found their way here and still perform their magic thanks to Nautilus against us. Until then I feel we are not safe enough until I can relearn my magic in this world as I would if we were still in Equestria." Then they all heard a knock from the door and the voice belonging to Applejack spoke from behind the door.

Applejack. "(Knock, knock, knock) Twilight the rest of us are heading down to the barns to learn about riding horses." Then Pinky Pie come in excited about learning something that is so funny to her.

Pinky Pie. "Can you believe it Twilight; we are going to learn how to ride other equine not related to our world. Tee, he, he." Then they were joined up with Doodle Loo, Fluttershy, Rarity, Flash, and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash. "Come on Twilight, Toby, Percy, and their ladies are going to help us learn how to ride something so familiar and for once it is not one of us." That got perked up twilight a bit and decided to join up with her friends but still feels down about not performing her magic in case someone from their world would bring their magic from the other side to make trouble.

Twilight. "Sure, I can have a break from trying to relearn my magic and all." Doodle Loo can sense that twilight is feeling not so happy about not having her magic to protect everyone in this reality.

Doodle Loo. "Why don't we all head down to the stables together everyone, Twilight why don't you and I talk about what is bothering you." They did and twilight told Doodle Loo about not able to bring her form of magic to the world they are in now.

Twilight. "I just do not know of what to do, I was Celestia's prized pupil, I had learned so many spells while under her instructions, all the way up to where I am the princess of Friendship where friendship is magic. I cannot get a spell to work long enough before I exhaust myself from trying day and night."

Doodle Loo understand that Twilight is feeling pressured to fulfill her duties as the princess of friendship, but feels that Twilight needs a reminder that she is not here alone and not the only one who will be facing these horrid times that Nautilus plans to unleash on both worlds. "You do understand that you are not the only one who is feeling the pressure of this unknown plan that Nautilus has in his twisted mind. I have also seen how Thomas and his friends often train and practice their means of defense if trouble is to brew on his land, and I just do not mean the homestead, even if it is his pride and joy."

Twilight. "What do you mean Doodle Loo, do they have a magic that I do not know about?"

Doodle Loo. "Have you not payed any attention to the railway series or what has happened to them since their humanizations from last year. Since Thomas and Rosie became humanized, they have done all they can to provide to each other the needs they must have if they wanted to survive while living on the homestead that is now under their responsibly to utilize to the best they can get from it. However since many of their friends came to live with them when their humanization occurred, it was up to Thomas and Rosie to find the places where each and everyone of them can find refuge until the rest of the humanized engines can find where they are most comfortable when they graduate from school or otherwise."

Twilight. "I know but I feel I can do more if I can provide some form of defense in case anyone, we know from Equestria will make trouble while I have no magic to protect my friends if they find themselves in such dangers."

Doodle Loo. "I have a feeling their magic will be just a powerful as yours in this world as yours is."

Twilight. "You mean their magic may be just as useless in this world as much as mine would be?'

Doodle Loo. "We are just going to see how their magic will work here if they dared to come to this reality. Now come on mi amiga let us join up with our ombres before we all miss out on good lessons of this world." They all did so, but Twilight still have her doubts about everything will be alright while they all stayed on Sodor.

Out on the tracks Thomas and Ryan are on their last journey of the day, soon they will have to let Gavin and his fireman to take over the night duties since Thomas and Ryan are still underage to go night riding on the rails. While both boys are now 16, they are still considered under aged to travel after curfew, however they did not mind. As the E2 that once was Thomas came to a stop on the return trip to knapford Station, and after letting off the passengers while Gavin and his fireman took over the controls while Thomas and Ryan finish with their jobs for the day and waited for their friends to arrive after their time on the rails now that Edward in now able to drive along his old branch line, and is old enough to travel at night, however he feels like he has done enough so he allowed for his old driver and fireman to take over his engine side for night duties until to return the engine to the sheds. After which joined up with Thomas and Ryan before meeting up with everyone before all decided to return to the homestead and hopes the humanized ponies are doing alright.

Thomas. "Hello Edward, have a nice day on the rails today?"

Edward. "Everything went well Thomas. How about you and Ryan Thomas, everything went well on your trips today."

Ryan. "Oh yes, we had a wonderful time out on the rails today, I thought going up and down Harrwick was alright until viewing all that is on this branch line make me wonder if I could have ended here if it was not for my duties on my old line."

Thomas. "We all have something proud to be of when we were part of the railway, and in a way, we still are just under another set of eyes rather from that of engine eyes."

Then Rosie and Henry pulled up to platform 5 to exchange the crew teams for evening trains. "Hello everyone, hello my handsome Thomas." She says as she approaches Thomas for a warm hug and a kiss hello for a well working driving woman on the rails.

Thomas. "Hello, my Rosie rose, had a good day?"

Rosie. "I have Thomas thank you for asking." She says as they once again kissed each other for jobs well done on the rails and continue to wait until the rest who are Gordon, with Scott who are now the drive team for Gordon's former self. James and for the first time Duck as a fireman for the number 5 engine. "Welcome back everyone had a great time on the railway?"

Gordon. "Scott and I did wonderful today now we are able to run the express again, then again it is nice to get a break from driving while exchanging work crews from day to night."

Scott. "I am honored to be working until I can find my way back to my engine side again, but this time as the driver and not the engine."

James. "Lucky you while I was stuck listening to Duck all about the great western way or the wrong way, up and down throughout the day."

Duck. "And who was is to keep your attention on the tracks while reminding you how the great western did their work without fuss."

James just groaned giving and exhausted sign knowing the day was over. "Let us just get home already, I am missing my time will Molly."

Duck. "I may have missed Nia for the day but that does not mean to not do things the great western way."

Everyone laughed on their situation before everyone turned to their vehicles for the ride back to the homestead.

Thomas. "(Chuckles) Alright you two let us get ready for home so we can see how our guests are doing while we were away for the day." And everyone left the scene and were all on their way home.

Edward came in with Thomas and Ryan While James and Duck came in with the Gresley brothers, and Henry came home alone in his Colorado. On the way home something was on Thomas's mind about how he had witness Twilight Sparkle trying her magic in this world. Edward sees this and wonders what is on Thomas's mind.

Edward. "Something on your mind Thomas?"

Thomas. "Well I have noticed how Twilight had been practicing her magic here in our world, she is trying day and night to see if she can do so. Every day she is improving and getting stronger; however, she is straining herself to the point of exhaustion. I hope she is not into too much stress about unable to do something while experiencing life as another being."

Rosie. "I have seen her struggle to the point where I had to help her up a couple of times, while trying to perform her magic. I just hope the Ideas that she is under these circumstances is not contributing her into believing she is in this alone."

Edward. "Maybe we all need to talk to her and allow for her to understand that she is not in this alone, we were also contacted by someone who represented the light of creation. We all had the message about the events that Nautilus plans to unleash on us soon. Until then we cannot wait for it to appear. We have jobs to do to prepare for wintertime, those like us who work the railway must keep things moving to keep the good word of the railway in order. Not to mention of how the Island would react now it is the height of summer and many of the visitors come here to spend a holiday."

Thomas. "Not to mention all that took place last year prepared us for when things tend to get too hairy for us to deal with on our own."

Rosie. "Until then we will find the time to talk it to Twilight to let her know that she is not alone in this, we are here together as a team. Just like she and her friends are a team, we just need to find away for both of our teams work together to fish out the troubles between us."

Thomas. "Be careful when you use the word fish sweetie?'

Rosie. "And why is that Thomas?"

Thomas. "Fish reminds me the various fish dinners you and Emily cook with us when you make them and when you do, I cannot get enough of them, nor could I get enough of you love." They all laughed with Thomas and Rosie turned to Thomas.

Rosie. "Alright Thomas keep your eyes on the road and when we get home, we will fix up some tasty fish dinner for the meat eaters on the homestead."

Thomas, Edward, and Ryan. "Deal." They laughed again and pursued their way back to the homestead.

Back on the homestead, Toby, Mavis, Percy and Polly were helping the humanized ponies how to handle their equine now they have new ways to learn how to be part of the world of Thomas and friends who are now humanized themselves. Toby helps Flash understand how it is different from being the equine and learning how to be the human. "Ok flash just remember that you may know how to communicate with your equestrian kind, now it is time to learn about how to communicate with the Equine of our world. You may have your magic back in Equestria, but here you need to learn another form of magic when you look thought a different set of eyes."

Flash. "Actually, it is not that bad, I wonder if I could still speak to him if I communicate with him as he is another Pony from Equestria?"

Fluttershy wanted to communicate with the animals here too, but for some reason they cannot understand what fluttershy is saying to them. This made Fluttershy a little sad knowing she cannot communicate with the animals here like she does with angel and all the other creature from her home world.

Fluttershy. "Oh, hello you can come out, there is really nothing to fear from me little ones." But the animals all turned away feeling uneasy about the newcomer, this made Fluttershy very sad that she cannot seem to get the animals to trust her. Doodle Loo sees this and decided to help Flutteshy about her problem.

Doodle Loo. "It is alright Fluttershy, I know it may be difficult to understand but, the things we are known for in Equestria, may need some time before they can be worked in this world."

Fluttershy. "I know, it just that I have been away from Angle and all of my other animal friends in my cottage for so long that I was starting to feel lonely without them."

Doodle Loo. "Why don't we continue the lessons from Toby on how to ride the horses here before any of us can find way of gaining what makes us who we are in our old world into this world. O.K.?" Fluttershy nodded. "O.K.?" They just returned to the horse corral to see twilight about to introduce to a horse she thought to be someone she knew on Equestria and mistaken this animal for her brother Shinning Armor.

Twilight Sparkle. "(Gasped) Shining Armor?" But the animal looked at her as if he was saying excuse me.

Then Toby told her. "This is actually a young colt who goes by the name Cobalt, he was born to Thomas's stallion Nugget and Rosie's Mare Diamond, he has a dark mane and tail that looks like Nugget's style while the coat is that of Diamond's color as you can see." Then everyone looked over to the two animals who are the stallion Nugget and the Mare who happens to be Diamond.

Fluttershy and came over to see how the animal in front of them have some resemblance to the two animals. "You two brought into this world a handsome boy, and just look at him looking so much like the two of you." She says as the two animals could not but feel proud of their Colt and the looks of him to someone who happens to be an equine herself somehow.

Fluttershy can tell that they do understand her. "OH, you just understood everything I just said?"

The two just nodded their heads to say yes and do understand that these other beings are more than just humans they can tell there are some equine in their souls.

Fluttershy. "That is strange, although I do not mind talking to another equine of another reality, see where I came from, I use to take care of the animals who look to me for support and find ways to keep them well. In my world I happen to be a pony myself as a Pegasus pony who was not too good about racing across the open skies, then after learning about another part of Equestria closer to the ground That is when I learn how to communicate with the other creatures even if they don't happen to be ponies, it is because of that I earned my something called a cutie mark that usually signals what we are to do in life when it happens and mine happens to be the mark of kindness. But for some reason I cannot find out how to communicate with the animals here. "

Both Nugget and diamond understand how frustrated it is to communicate with other animals, they do know of a way where the animals can communicate with each other without words. Here animals speak with Heart and Body language. They wanted to let her know how animals communicate here but they know they need someone who can understand what they want to tell Fluttershy. Therefore, both animals called out before anyone can understand what they are trying to say and that someone is Doodle Loo, she is picking up on their calls and came over to see what they wanted and answered back in a way they can understand back.

Doodle Loo. "(Speaking with heart and mind to the animals) What is it my friends? What is it that you wanted some form of attention?" Then both Nugget and Diamond explain to Doodle Loo how they wanted to help Fluttershy with speaking with animals in a different way than she would if she was in Equestria. After hearing this Doodle Loo turned to Fluttershy and explained to her what she learned from the horses. "They want to help you to communicate with other animals in this world Fluttershy, they wanted to help you understand how things work in this world."

This perked Fluttershy up and realized that Doodle Loo can still use her communications with animals here, then maybe she can ask the horses and Doodle Loo how to communicate the animals here and the homestead is the first for her to try it out.

Fluttershy. "Do you think you can teach me how to talk to the animals here?"

Doodle Loo. "Sure, I can show you how to use something that maybe none of us but me and Ralph have used since coming here."

Fluttershy. "What could there be that we are not using that can make what we are in this world as we would have been in our world?"

Doodle Loo. "Using heart, using what makes you who you are by using your heart, I can show you later if you like."

Fluttershy was delighted for the offer from Doodle Loo about showing her how to use heart when communicating with the animals here just as she would if she was still on Equestria. "Oh, thank you Doodle Loo, maybe after the ridding lesson then we can work on using heart for our special abilities here as we would use them back home."

It was at this time that the workers from the railway came home and changed their clothing and joined up with their friends and the humanized ponies down by the horse yard to see how the ridding lessons are coming along then they spotted Doodle Loo and Fluttershy near Nugget and Diamond and while Thomas and Rosie came over to see what is happening. The rest went into the tack room to gather the saddles and reins to saddle up their horses like midnight for Gordon, Bullet for Edward, Blaze for James, and Rollie for Henry. Both Ryan and Duck still have not had the time to find horses for themselves yet, so they opt for the all-terrain vehicles and decided to ride along with the machines with the horses.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, how are the lesson going?"

Applejack. "Fine and dandy Thomas, good o'l Toby has been giving us lesson on how to handle horses just like each of you all had to learn last year."

Starlight Glimmer. "It is a lot different when you see things in other creatures' eyes."

Pinky Pie. "So far he and Percy remind us how skittish the equine here can be since they are not equestrian horses."

Polly. "They are equestrian, they just do not know anything about Equestria."

Twilight heard everything from Doodle Loo and Fluttershy about using heart in this world instead of what using what she knows of already when commumicating with animals in Equestria. Then she remembers that Polly was supposed to be a magical engine known as lady. Then thought It would be a nice thought if Polly can explain how the magic in this world is different that the magic is back in Equestria. Then in the head she thought, (Polly is the human version of an engine who goes by the name of lady, maybe if I can ask her how to use the magic here, then maybe I can find a way to use my magic here as I have known back in Equestria.) Now it was her turn to learn how to ride and Rosie and Polly helped her on top of a grey colored appaloosa stallion by the name of Domino. She approached him and he looked at her knowing there is something different about this human. Then Rosie explains.

Rosie. "Twilight this is Domino, he is a two-year-old stallion that is new to the riding trails, before you can get on him. He needs to understand you better if you are to come close enough for him to sniff you, so he can recognize you as his ridder. You can come closer if you like?"

Twilight nodded and headed over to the stallion known as Domino and gave him her hand and he sniffed it and realized she is another creature all together, something so familiar but cannot know why but accepts and nuzzles her hand to let her know that he accepts her as his ridder. Twilight was delighted but while doing so Flash was watching very closely making sure the stallion would not do anything to hurt her, before he can come close to the two Thomas came over to him realizing that Flash is having protective feelings over her but need to intervene once in a while if Flash wants to find time with Twilight then he needs to control his emotions about everything she does.

Thomas. "Flash this sweet filly's name is Checkers, we named her that since she is so much in playing checkers with any one of us from time to time." Flash was surprised he thought only Equestria's ponies could ever be interested in a game of Checkers not one from a different reality from his own.

Flash came up to the filly and gave her his hand just like how twilight did with Domino and Checkers accepted the young man sensing he is more than just another human. The Flash spoke. "I never thought I can meet another equine who may like games like we do back home."

Thomas just Chuckled before speaking out. "Even if they are not from your world Flash, they have likes and dislikes just like any living creature here in this world, or anyone you know of from your world."

Flash. "There is more than just learning how to ride horses is there Thomas?"

Thomas. "In a way yes, not only are you instructed in how to handle an animal that is familiar to you from your world, just remember they live under different circumstances depending where they live. Here they are not just something that we just ride up and down the trails, we also take the time to talk to them to let them know what is on our minds. They can sense thing more so than how the ponies from Equestria can, in your world you are the people of your world. Here we are just another animal in this world, all we have to do is to learn how to communicate with another, even if it is with someone who happens to be your animal who is always willingly to listen what is on your mind but what is in your heart at the same time."

Flash came over and Thomas showed him how to handle Checkers to make sure how to gain her trust in knowing how much there is to learn about a familiar creature, yet still a stranger in his eyes. "Maybe when we ride, I can explain more about me, Twilight and explain why we are more familiar in your senses than what you see before you." Checkers understands him she also would like to hear what he may need to say for time to time, then both Twilight and Flash finished finding trust in their animals and the two animals have trust in them enough to let them get saddled up reins and bridles over their heads and after mounting the animals along with Fluttershy who was helped up by Emily after she came down to help her on a young golden filly by the name of Flutters. Fluttershy could not believe she was about to ride an animal who almost shares a name like hers.

Fluttershy. "Oh, my we nearly have the same name my real name is Fluttershy Flutters." Flutters was surprised but accepted her rider just the same.

Rainbow dash was introduced to a calico horse who goes by the name of Kitty Hooves, Rainbow could not help but to chuckle about an equine whose name is between a feline and an Equine but found it cool just the same. "Oh wow, you are between a calico cat and a horse, how cool is that."

Pinky Pie was introduced to a silly looking Filly who can be just as silly as she could be. Pinky could not help but the laugh about how entertaining the white and brown mane and tail animal was when she took an old beat up top hat and placed it over her head and was now looking like an equine version of the railway controller. "(Pinky Pie could not help but laughing with the funny horse she is paired with) You look like a party animal, like me in a way. Tell me do you like cupcakes like rock candy Cupcakes or any cupcakes?" She says as she gives the Pinky Pie smile and in return the animal nodded yes but not very clear about something called rock candy Cupcakes. "Then allow for me to introduce myself as Pinky Pie the most party going, party planning, party hosting, cupcake making – " She kept on going while the animal in front of her wonders how much air she has left before she completes what she is telling her. Then pinky finishes with. "- party going pony ever!" She finalized but brining before the mare what looked like a cannon but turns out to be one of her party cannons, but when the cannon fires it was just a little squeaky blast with just a bit of confetti bursting not scaring the animal in front of her just a bit startled when the cannon went off. Pinky looked into her cannon and wondered where the full blast of her cannon had gone. "Aww that was not much of a blast for my party cannon, usually it is much louder than that." The horse in front of Pinkie Pie just came to her and gave her a nudge from her muzzle to let her know that it is Ok and try and let her know that loud noises will surly scatter her friends from the yard. Doodle listens in on what she is saying to Pinkie Pie and came over to help her understand about the mare's feelings.

Doodle Loo. "She is saying that it is alright that your cannon did not go off that loud knowing how loud noises will surly scare not only her off but her friends who are here on the homestead. Just remember even if they look familiar to us, the things we do back home is not familiar to them here in this world Pinky." Then Turns to the mare in hopes she understands. "You will have to forgive her; she happens to be the party planner of our world and in our world we the people there happens to be ponies there while we are humans here. We are human for the time while we stay in this world in order to protect this world as well as our own."

The mare understand that Pinky just gets too overly excitedly and can be very loud especially when she is asked to plan parties in this world and in any other world and introduced herself as Broadway, and explains that she likes to wear the top hat to make her look like she is putting on a show like a Broadway musical and explains what that is. When Doodle Loo learns about why she puts on the top hat, then turns to Pinky Pie to explain.

Doodle Loo. "Pinky her name is Broadway because she like Broadway musicals and explained to me what it is." Then she explains to Pinky what a Broadway musical is in this world and now understands that some just like to entertain for fun and not for some noisy party. "Understand Pinky?"

Pinky Pie. "Yeah, hey who knows, maybe if I can learn anything about the Broadway musicals then maybe I can use them for party ideas here and even back home in our world don't you think?"

Doodle Loo just had to laughed while Broadway just roller her eyes and gave a horse's way of a sigh knowing that Pinky had missed the point.

Rarity was introduced to an elegant looking animal that had flowing long mane and tail and looks to be a strong type of equine. The animal happens to be a Dutch Friesian, stallion who goes by the name of Ferdinand named after the story of Ferdinand and not one of the logging locos from Misty Island. Then James, Jessica, Molly and Jasper, helped introduce Rarity to Ferdinand.

Molly. "Rarity this is Ferdinand, he is a Dutch Friesian stallion and is ready to be pared with a rider who has just excellence in tastes and refining as you are with your ideas of designs for your wardrobe." When Rarity came up to Ferdinand the animal realized she is more regal in posture as well in taste in good wardrobe and decided to bow in a gentleman fashion and gave Rarity the notion that the animal is willing to take her in gentle form of way. Rarity was thrilled about being introduced to a gentleman of an equine.

Rarity. "(Gasps as the animal known as Ferdinand gave her a polite bow to show how gentlemanly he is) Oh my, what manners we are displaying darling, My name is Rarity, usually this is not my thing but after today maybe we can find some better appeal to our composure as we travel with the rest next time darling Ferdinand." Ferdinand agrees and allows for Rarity to touch and feel all over him before he sniffs her hand to learn her scent before he allows for her to handle him with care and now knows how this animal likes to be handled before being ridden by Rarity. Then Applejack was introduced to a brown stallion who is just as muscular as her big brother Big Mac and wonders what his name is?

Applejack. "Now who in the hay you happen to be, you almost resemble my big brother Big Mac from our family farm. My name is Applejack and I wonder what a big fella like you happens to be?" The big brown animal came over to a picture of an American Bison and showed her the picture of it and tries to let her know what is name his and in this case, he is known as Tonka American Indian word for Buffalo.

When Doodle Loo sees this, she came over to let Applejack know what the brown horse's name is. "It looks like he is showing a picture of an American Bison, in the place known as the United States of America. The Natives who use to live across what are now the great planes use to call an animal like this under another name. They called such a creature Tonka." That is when the animal known to Applejack as Tonka had nodded his head to let them know that Doodle Loo was right about his name. Then Applejack just turned to him and is now smiling about the name if this animal.

Applejack. "Well by golly nice to know you Tonka, if you and I can work together maybe we can find way of helping each other out when times can get hairy before long." Then Tonka came up to her and gave her a nod yes just like how Big Mac would be saying yes and being near Tonka makes her feel not so far away from her family farm. Both Tonka and Applejack took the time to get to know of each other and after Tonka took a sniff of Applejack's scent and for some reason, he can smell apples and he just loves apples, but wonders where she got the sent of apple from anyways. Applejack can see this, and she explains to Tonka. "If you smell apples that is because in my pony world where I am actually a pony there, my family and I are owners of a place called Sweet apple acres where we grow the best tastiest apples anyone here and there can sink their chomppers on, if I ever return to Sweet apple acres again I will try and send you some apple from our farm if you like Tonka?" Tonka just nodded again to let her know that he likes that Idea and is more than happy to help Applejack here in this world.

Then the last to learn which was Doodle Loo and Starlight Glimmer and they were introduced to two. different looking animals. One was a black and white pinto with one brown colored eye while the other had a hint of blue in it. While the other animal was a blue and marooned colored stallion with a star patch on his forehead. While the Pinto's name is Maracas while the blue and marooned colored stallion name was Twinkle due to the white star patch on his head.

Ariel came up to help introduced them to both Doodle Loo, and Starlight Glimmer. "Here you two I hope you do not mind meeting up with your partners on the trails this Pinto mare's name is Maracas while this fellow's name is Twinkles due to the star patch on his head." Both Doodle Loo and Starlight came over, with encouragement from Thomas's sister She helped the two with the animals in front of them before they let the animals get a whiff of their scent before they allowed the two humanized ponies to handle them to the point that they trust the two who are now their riders and entrusts that they will be well looked after while they stay on the homestead in this world.

Doodle Loo. "Ola mi amiga mi Iiamo Doodle Loo, in mi casa mi amigas and amigos also broncos but in human form for the time we are spending in this world. Until then why don't we take this opportunity to get to know one another mi amigos?" She says as both Maracas and Twinkles nodded their heads in agreement and allowed for this time to get to know them better as they begin their journeys not as fellow equine but as a riding team. Then after everyone got on their horses as the rest of the homesteaders who are present to escort their guests while riding the trails of the homestead. As Oliver who volunteers to stay behind and find time to spend with Gina when she arrives to bring Pizza from her Pizzeria for their guests while Boco the Scottish twins and the china clay twins stayed behind to let the riding party have their time on the trails just as Thomas and Rosie came up to start the riding party down the trails so they can learn about the homestead like how Rosie and Thomas had to learn it when they started to live like they do now.

Thomas. "Alright everyone, are we ready to hit the trails of this homestead?" He says as he sees everyone of his friends and the humanized ponies ready to ride the trails with the horses everyone is partnered with. "Alright everyone we are about to journey through the back country of Sodor. We are going to let you all know what we have on this homestead. However, when we get to the feeding range where our cows are now grazing, along with other homesteaders who also have their cattle grazing with our own. It is best to let them be on their own while a range rider is on watch to keep the herds safe while everyone in the area is also mind full for anyone who ventures down to that area. Keep with the riding party and we can return to the cattle when we all need to keep an eye on them when Toby and Percy are unable to keep watch over them when they are ever too busy to do so." Then Rosie came up to put in her thoughts before coming along on the ride.

Rosie. "Just remember we want for everyone here to have a good time, listen to the homesteaders here with us, especially that of myself the Gresley brothers, Toby, Mavis, Percy, Polly, myself and of course Thomas here, and we would like for everyone to pay attention as we travel along the trails, and back safe and sound with everyone here." Then Edward rode up with Bullet turned to address the riding party.

Edward. "Alright everyone, let us be on our way, give your animal the kick on the sides enough to let them know that it is time for the ride, and we are off." That is what everyone had done and everyone started their journey with the land owners in the lead followed by the rest of the homesteaders as the humanized ponies on their horses started their journey as Spike comes along to be part of this party and is not going to be left behind just because of him being a dog. After the last of the human Ponies left the paddocks the Gresley brother stayed long enough to close the fence as Rebecca stayed long enough on her horse Jewel and waited for Gordon and Scott who is riding a white and black star faced stallion by the name of Daylight came and rejoined up with everyone before disappearing with the rest of the party down the trails. During this time Twilight decided to take some photographs of the countryside as did Fluttershy, as she not only took pictures of the natural scenery around them but spotting the many animals, she keeps finding all around her. Then Fluttershy noticed a small bird land on top of Percy's shoulder. When Percy see the little bird, he looked delighted in meeting with a familiar friend and both are enjoying the trip as is Polly after seeing the bird taking part in the ride. Then Fluttershy came up to the two and wondered how Percy was able to get this bird to trust in him.

Fluttershy. "Um, sorry you two but I cannot help but to notice this little friend of yours and wonder how much you know of your little friend Percy?"

Percy. "This little friend of mine I have known since learning how small creatures like him and a pair of squirrels and a rabbit friend of mine can easily be spooked by the loud noises that an engine can make. When I realized this, I decided to return to these animals that I have met along the way and apologized about being so loud to them before. Then to let me know that they understood me and allowed for them to ride on my running plate and this little friend of mine sat on my one of my buffers when I was still the engine. Since my humanization last year my friends had found me, and we started to be friends again. We may not speak of the same language, but we all understand if we want to learn how to be friends is to start letting them know what we wanted to do and to apologized if we did something that made them so scared of us from before."

Fluttershy. "I am glad you and your friends have managed to learn to trust one another, do you think that is the reason why I am having trouble trying to communicate with them and their kind Percy."

Percy. "We just have a better understanding between us Fluttershy, it is more about gaining their trust and letting them know what is in our hearts. That way they can know what we meant to them and in return we respect their needs to find the friendship within each of us to them."

Fluttershy heard this and wondered if she was too pushy about meeting new animal friends in this world and wonders if Percy can show her how to communicate with the animal friends he has made. Polly sees this and somehow knows that the ponies form Equestria are struggling to relearn all they know how to do in their world and will help find the time to help them understand this in this worlds since magic in different realms and the magic here is deeper that what is on the surface.

The ride continue on until everyone came to the clearing of the feeding range and everyone who was with the party could not help but to see the pure wild untouched parts of Sodor at its rawest and have seen the spectacular views from the look out point of the homestead. The humanized ponies could not help but be in awe in the very views surrounding the feeding range and just stared all around to get the full view of the mountains including Culdee Fell and the Rolling hills of the Skarlowey railway. Twilight was first to speak up.

Twilight. "This place is amazing, no wonder why you love this place so much."

Then both Thomas and Rosie rode up and help explain about why they loved this place. Rosie. "Actually, we had no idea that a place like this existed."

Thomas. "That is until we became human last year and had to find a place to call home, we had no idea how long we plan to have this place. After our school friend Cassey Tallshalley told us about the light crystals in our engine lamps that are now around our necks, we chose to remain human now that we are not bound by the rails."

9696Gordon came up and gave in his part of the story. "When we all heard about Thomas and Rosie becoming human and living on a homestead, we had no idea of what it would be like to be human until learning how Thomas and Rosie was learning every about how they were doing while away form the rails. We all wished to be part of that world to learn along with him. Since then we had to learn how to be more independent, and self-reliant and above all learn how to get along with everyone in both human society and well our fellow engines who still run the rails at this time."

Rainbow Dash came over and be part of the conversation. "What was it like when you all learned to be human last year?"

Rosie. "For Thomas and me we were scared at first since none of us know anything about the human world, only from what we observe from track side."

Thomas. "Since then we had a lot of help from our crews and the friends we have all over sodor, especially when we need some professional advice from those who know about building structures from the ground up, learning to take care of animals on a homestead setting like this. Also learn how to have better communications with each other especially when we need certain tasks to be taken care of before we can move on to other matters around the homestead and all throughout The Island of Sodor."

Edward came up to let Twilight and the rest of the humanized ponies about what living like this is all about. "It was everything we had learned last year when we all need to find ways to help one another, before hardships was to come the not only the homestead, but everywhere we are needed to perform good causes for our fellow countrymen and even beyond our Sudrian Borders."

Rosie. "Here we are not just friends; we also see ourselves as and extended family of Sir Topham Hat's even when we were still the engine. We are ever more so now that we are human and learn new experiences whether in certain groups or all together to understand the world, we all call home."

Twilight is hearing this and realized there is more going on rather just for her and her friends who are here to provide a service to a land that is not their own, but are more willingly into helping the residents here on the Island of Sodor, from the events that will be unleashed on Sodor before long.

Twilight. "Maybe you two can help me understand why I am having a hard time adjusting to this world, and help me find a way to help the two of you out since needing to learn how to get around this world without sticking around like a sore hoof.,- ah I mean hand."

Rosie. "WE are more than happy to help you out Twilight, just make sure that both Thomas and I are around together, so that way we all can better understand each other, once we learn to build up the trust in each other just like how learning to trust in your animal in helping you get around the homestead." Twilight heard this and agrees to allow both Thomas and Rosie help her out with her trouble and gain the trust in them to help her when things get hairy for any of them while staying on the homestead.

Miles away from the Homestead, The escaped criminal Murry Cougar, is now close to the Georgian back country near a place called Atlanta, he just sped past and onto the country dirt road where he hears next is a police siren belonging to a sheriff of a nearby county town of Hazzard, he was riding recklessly that is he was spotted by a pair of country boys who can tell that the driver is driving erratic and can tell that the driver must be a dangerous sort. The one of the boys told his cousin about how it would have been best if they can stop this driver before he can hurt someone in their town.

Then they both sped along the other car out of hiding knowing the Sheriff may want to give the two boys trouble if they were spotted, instead they followed the pursuit with the other driver unaware of what was happening from the road next to him, Then the two boys form their orange car decided to race to the top of the nearby upper road and decided to jump over the car belonging to Murry Cougar, to help encourage him to stop before he can proceed further. Then as the car of Murry Cougar neared a river that is when the orange car with an 01 on its side and with the toot of the horn that had the Dixie tune that surprised Murry to crash his car into the river bend and allowed for the local sheriff and Deputy came over to place the man under arrest for speeding and reckless driving. Then the sheriff turned to see who helped stopped the man and realized who it was that stopped the car driver.

Sheriff. "OH, them Dukes."

Then he and his deputy helped bring the man into justice. When Nautilus saw this, he cannot believe there was another number one on earth that was able to take down one of his lackeys for the sake of protecting their town from dangerous strangers.

Nautilius. "How many number ones on this world must there be, first the number 1 engine from the Island of sodor and now some orange 01 racing car came over and stopped one of my men before he can complete his mission. I must come up with something else if there are going to be more number ones stopping my plans to come to reality." Then walked away and started to find another who will make a dent on this world and any other world he plans to unleash soon for his amusement.

* * *

Should both ends of the world that Thomas and his friends work together with the other number ones of this world to put an end of Nautilus's plans, or should we keep of finding ways for the human engines and ponies find a means to work together and help each other to find what Nautilus has planned and put a stop to it. We can find out another time with the Elements on Sodor.


	5. Celebrating Independence

Our friends are going to have a vacation to the United Stated during Independence week, they will include the Mane Six and their Tug Friends. How much will they learn about the reason for the United states to be declared a free nation for Independence? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends, Tugs nor any part of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are owned by their respective owners and other characters are the creation of Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

**Celebrating Independence**

* * *

After learning about the capture of Murry Cougar, everyone on the homestead felt the sigh of relief and decided to take this time to take a much-needed vacation after the many hours last year they all made since becoming humanized the previous year. Thomas and Rosie agreed to make a trip to the Americas again but decided to venture to New York and onto the city of Washington D.C. where they can see much of the American landscapes and many historical sites along the way. Among the friends who travel with them this time are the Humanized Tugs, the Mane Seven plus Flash Sentry, Edward, Holly, Henry, Emily, Gordon, Scott, Rebecca, James, Molly, Percy, and Polly who all came to see the sites of American since learning all about them through school with their international friends who came from America, including Hank and Sam. The Hats also came along on this trip including Dowenger Hat and the twins Bridget and Steven.

The boat was just shy of New York harbor when Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) came to the bow and announced. "Land ho Thomas the land of the free and home of the brave."

Thomas. "Hello America and Hello New York, Ha ha!"

Scott. "New York, just like I had remembered when I had a tour across the united stated before ending up in San Francisco from my touring days."

Gordon. "Lucky you Scot, now we are lucky enough to travel across the pond and find ventures away from Sodor once in a while, ah no offence sir."

STH. "None taken Gordon, I can imagine it can be stressful to find time away from a railway now and then. You lot had earned your time to venture across the globe now you are not too bonded to the railways back at home."

Down on the bow of the boat the mane seven could not help but be in awe in the sites of the largest of the US cities.

Humanized Ponies. "Wow. (Pinky Pie) Ooh wee."

Rarity. "Look at this place it all reminds me of Manehattan back in Equestria darlings."

Doodle Loo came over and explained. "This is this world's version of our Manehattan Rarity, here the people of this land are not ruled by any prince princess, king or queen. Here everyone here is considered a free people. A nation who do not want to be ruled by any form of royalty since it was King George the 3rd who wanted to tax the British colonist but the colonist was outraged when the King of England of the day wanted to use the tax money to restock their funds to pay their soldiers."

Twilight Sparkle. "Was it really that bad to be taxed by the British at that time?"

Doodle Loo. "The Colonist did all they can to pursue the British not to bend into tyranny, however in the minds of the English of the day especially Parliament and in their eyes they see the Colonists at the time under their standards and constantly cause problems the caused the people here to rebel against British rule."

Applejack. "Do the British still think of this land the same as they did back then?"

Then they all looked up and viewed STH and his family and shook their heads no especially since it was the U. S. who helped won the war with the British during world war 2.

Doodle Loo. "No, I do not believe they think of the people here who are now considered Americans, as they thought of them since. The Americans had proved they are more hungered for Freedom and Liberty, than to be ruled by another tyrannical king."

Then Holly came over and helped explain more about the country she came from.

Holly. "Instead we have adopted something called the constitution and the bill of rights, however you cannot understand the two unless you are able to read the Declaration of Independence."

Rainbow Dash. "Where exactly can we find this Deco-, Declo-."

Holly. "The Declaration of Independence, it was that document to allow the people of this land to know we are no longer under the British rule, however it is also been told that the British at that time had the nerve to address war on the Colonist to represent The British rule. And the location of this Document is in the National archives in Washington D.C."

Starlight Glimmer. "Hey since we are going there anyways, why don't we find this Document and read as it says."

Then they all looked up and sees Thomas and Rosie and Thomas gave his answer. "We need to stop by New York harbor first to refuel, then we will take the trip up the Potomac River then head our way to the Washington Maria were we have been given clearance to dock and from there we can have a tour of the US capital."

Rosie. "Lucky for us we have our Visas and out passports for this trip, can you imagine the new laws that has been passed since 2017?"

Thomas. "Things must have changed over the years since the last president was in office."

Rosie. "It is best no to talk about it Thomas, we are here for a vacation and not to create another revolution."

Thomas just chuckled. "Do not worry I left the brigade back at home and have placed the international flag to let everyone know that we are here in peace and want to enjoy the privilege coming to America for a visit."

Then they all sailed along the way they managed to see the Brooklyn bridge in the harbor they also managed to view the statue of Liberty Elise Island and in the background the former site of the world trade center and Thomas and Rosie felt it was best to pay their tributes to those who lost their lives on 9/11. As the boat came to the 921 birth near the refueling station Gordon, Edward, and James came over to tie up True Blue before getting it serviced. While that was going on some decided to venture to the marina store and gathered some souvenirs and various pamphlets about events locally or anywhere in the general area in gathering interests in the activities. Twilight Rarity and Fluttershy decided to venture along Wallstreet, while Pinky Pie Rainbow Dash, and Applejack decided to venture off into times square and Pinky was very excited about the various station building like the NBC building, The ABC building, and the MTV building and felt overly ecstatic that she felt dizzy trying to eye everything at once. Thomas, Edward, Rosie and Holly decided to venture to the former world trade center site and gave out bouquets of roses in memory for those who died that day. Henry, Gordon James, Molly Scott, Emily, and Rebecca decided to spend their day in Central park and decided to make pilgrimage to the local carnival that was going of for the Fourth of July celebrations. They rode the marry-go-round, found various spots to get photo shoots, James especially like this the most, much to the annoyance of everyone especially Gordon. The Hats also decided to take time to watch a Broadway show known as Les Miserable. The humanized Tugs decided to have a tour near the harbors to see how much have changed since their departure from The USA to the Island of sodor. Everywhere they looked they can see not much have changed except for the fact the air is much cleaner that it was since their day back in Big City Port.

Trent. "Much has happened since our day back in big City Port all those years ago."

Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) "I say, it has been so long, I cannot believe how much has changed, and how some things have not changed."

Zeb Eddie. (Zebedee) "It seems like yesterday we were supporting our companies and driven the rivalries between us, now that is in the past. When I do return to the Docks I will be working as captain of my old vessel self."

Oscar Jones. (O.J) " I can do just the same, I may be an old sea dog, but when it comes to handling my old paddleboat self I have mastered it again to where I can enjoy how long it will take me to keep working as part of the star fleet."

Trent. "Hey, knowing you old friend you will keep working until the ocean drains away."

Then Oscar returned to him saying. "That I will do Trent." Then everyone can see that it will soon be time to return to the harbor and come aboard True blue again. Everyone gathered something to eat on the way back. Thomas Edward Rosie and Holly managed to buy themselves some smoked ribs from a barbecue restaurant, while the former big engines managed to pay for some New York Style Pizza loaded up. While the humanized Tugs managed to bring with them some fried seafood dinners, while the Humanized ponies managed to bye some healthy food such as vegan burgers and some Vegan Chinese Food. Then everyone gathered back on board while waiting for the Hats to return from their venture from Broadway. Then everyone voiced out where they went to and may have been eyed by everyone who may have recognized the faces of the human engines especially Thomas Gordon Emily and James. Whenever the people of New York had eyed the visitors some especially the Children they 9999999*7all stopped the party of visitors of why they had the faces of their favorite children show. The children were asked what show they were preferring? They responded the Thomas & Friends show. The humanized engines explained all that happened the previous year. When the citizens heard all that happened to the Engines especially the children when they all heard how the engines can still be part of their old selves they now know that the humanized engines wanted to learn all there is about the human world, the children realized that this is their liberty to learn all there is about the human world and found it more fun now that Thomas and the other engines are not bound by the rails and inside engine shells. At times Thomas and the other engines and especially Scott who was supposed to be the Flying Scotsman took their time to spend with the Children of New York and those who came to the New York for a visit found themselves lucky to be in the presents of their favorite engine show. Sometimes the children were given hugs from Thomas and the others just to give a sense of peace and love to the children knowing how much this means to the children of America. The Hats decided to venture back to the boat known as true blue, had stopped and view the human engines surrounded by a sea of children and Thomas was swarmed the most. Then Sir Topham Hat came into view and everyone stopped and said their hello to the controller of the Northwestern Railway of Sodor. The controller waved hello and greeted everyone just as the Manes Seven Doodle Loo and Flash Sentry had stopped and viewed the sea of children surrounding the human engines, this made the girls chuckle and started to come close to the engines as the children could not help but to noticed who else is here for a stay and it was the human ponies of Equestria. The children also waved to them as they said. "Welcome to New York City Ponies!"

Twilight and the others just waved back their hellos and both the engines and the ponies were surrounded by the children who wanted to ask various questions about their lives either on sodor or back IN Equestria, both answered the best they can, some can only answer for themselves and if they ever wanted to ask the questions about their friends all they have to do is write letters to their respective friends or just remember to re-watch certain episodes from certain season to have their questions answered. After that everyone managed to return to true blue and were greeted by the human tugs who wanted to know what has happened to their hosts.

Trent. "Ah there you all are, we were wondering if you lot may have been abducted by the mob or something."

Thomas just laughed, "Ha, ha not really, on the way back we were swamped by a sea of Thomas the tank engine and Friends and the My Little Pony Friendship is magic fans and took the time to be with them."

Applejack. "It just took us a mighty long time to explain all that there is about any of us especially that of Thomas and his railway buddies here."

Emily. "Your stories back in Equestria are also just as interesting as our is Applejack."

Thomas. "All that matters that everyone had a great time, and everyone is back on board, now where are Percy and Polly I thought they wanted to stay on True Blue while we all ventured all around Manhattan?"

Oscar. "Don't worry they are down below waiting for someone to bring them something to eat, when we got out dinners, we asked Percy and Polly if they wanted anything and they said yes so we gave them some of our fried fish dinners."

STH. "That is good, now that everyone is on board what is our next agenda Thomas?"

Thomas. "It would be best to rest it here for the night and venture to the District of Columbia in the morning after walking around the heart of New York City, I am too tired to venture up the Potomac."

Trent. "Hey, I hear yeah, so I say we rest it her before we all head to Washington D.C. everyone."

Everyone agrees, after everyone went to bed Thomas and Rosie were visited by Twilight and Flash Sentry to hear more about each other's stories up to everything from the previous year up what is about to happen when things will return to normal. That is if everything will return to normal after their time in This world.

Twilight. "I am glad that you had invited us with you to your trip to the US Thomas and Rosie, I had no Idea all that took place here in the span of over 200 yrs."

Rosie. "This country has so much history even before it was a nation Twilight, there is more to discover, and more to understand what has been happening in the land everyone want to be considered a free nation, only to find if one want to find that freedom, everyone must prove their worth or the meaning of freedom will be taken for granted."

Flash. "I am learning everyday knowing there is more to life that what anyone can say or tell you of what to do."

Thomas. "All people want to have their voices heard, not only here in American, but everywhere around the world. America is a place where one can say what they need to say in order to express what is in front in their own eyes and hope that those who heard the voices of concern as well as the voices of comp tempt. I see American not only a place where anyone can find the freedom, they could not find back in countries back in other parts of the world, but found it to be a place where one must earn their place if they want the freedoms they had envisioned and pursued it in order to finding their happiness whether in their homes or the places they can offer their services to commit to this country."

Twilight. "And in turn find the meaning of what Living in a place like the United States of America, is all about." Fades into black.

Fading into view as the morning sun risen to greet the big city waking up for a new day, as it also crept its morning rays into the room of Thomas and Rosie who are now on their own and had a wonderful nights rest, just as the rays of the morning sun had shone over his eyes causing for Thomas to be woken up by the glare of the sun rays. Then turns to Rosie who is still sound asleep next to him, then kissed her on the head to help wake her up and she did as she smiled when she realized that Thomas woken her up with love in his heart.

Thomas. "Morning my beautiful rose." He says as she began to smile on his comment, before returning to him.

Rosie. "Good morning my handsome Thomas." She says as they both welcomed a new day by kissing each other a long good morning kiss before realizing how soon they all will have to leave port for Washington D.C. for the Celebration of the Fourth of July. After they cleaned up and got ready to greet everyone on the mess deck before everyone headed out to the Potomac. The Hats were the last to greet the young groups as everyone turned and greeted the Hats and the Hats returned the greetings.

STH. "Good morning everyone."

Thomas. "Oh, good morning sir everyone."

Everyone else. "Good morning sir, (Percy) Morning sir."

STH. "I can see everyone is excited to venture up to the US Capital, Washington D. C."

James. Let us hope that when we get there, we are not too swamped by the fans of the show Thomas and Friends."

Thomas. "Don't worry James, most of our stories were the ones told by the Thin Clergyman before the new people had made some of the more ridiculous stores we have ever heard during what the fans called the darker season written by this Sharron Miller or who ever it was that was in charge of our stories when the Reverend pasted away in the late 1990 and into the 2000s."

Holly. "True but some of your old stories was about to be told again during what are called the Andrew Banner area, that is until they had mentioned that he resigned from the writing crews for reasons I cannot articulate."

Percy. "I know if was not for the stories after the reverend had passed engines like Polly otherwise known to us as Lady, nor engines like Emily, Molly nor even that of Rosie would ever be mentioned since most of the stories back in the day mostly focused on us steam engines from the beginning of our railway."

Thomas. "For a long time, I had wondered if there would be other female engines besides that of Daisy or that of Mavis on our old line. After learning about Emily I thought I cannot ever meet such an engine, even though she was beautiful, there was so much of her I hardly get to know since I mostly worked the Farquarr line while she most of the time will be working on the main line. Could not find anything we could talk about at the time."

Emily. "Unfortunately, that was true, I did find Thomas handsome, but cannot find any time to spend with him that is unless we find ourselves at the works when our work needs to be done. Other than that, we only saw ourselves as friends."

Thomas. "Rosie when she came to the Island of Sodor for the first time, I did find her to be cute, however she was a bit annoying at first because she tried to imitate everything I did. After the High farm incident, I had to explain that her imitation of me was not right and it was hiding her true self."

Rosie. "Looking back, I can say yes I was foolish to see if I can gain his attention by copying everything he did. But I am glad to know that he is willing to help me to the point of falling in love with him."

Thomas. "And I had fallen deeply for this wonderful joyful spirit right next to me, without her I do not know what I do."

Rosie. "I am sure you can find a way, it may hurt for a while, but as long as you have me in your heart, I will surly be here for you day and night." Both said as they came closer for a loving quick kiss knowing it will be time to depart port for Washington D.C. Everyone was moved about how much love and commitment there is between Thomas and Rosie and every humanized engine couple could not help but agree about how much their other half must mean to each of them respective. Flash is also having that strong feelings for Twilight but understanding his role as a palace guard must release his mind over Twilight to prevent any embarrassing emotions, he has for her.

Twilight had a bit of a peek of what was on Flash's mind only to have a quiet chuckle to herself before everyone excused themselves to clean up and get ready to set their course to Washington D. C.

Trent. "Well everyone I find it best to set off for Washington D.C, for our US destination."

STH. "I agree, are we just about ready Thomas?"

Thomas. "Just about sir, we are waiting for our friends to come up to the deck to make sure everyone here is on board." Then one by one the humanized Tugs engines and Ponies lined up to make sure that Thomas Trent and STH have a head count of everyone who is supposed to be on board is. After everyone made themselves present Edward stepped forward to make his playful admiral announcement.

Edward. "Thomas, Sir and Trent all are here and waiting for your orders to set sail again." He says as he stood and saluted to the three in front of them to ensure everyone is ready. Then Thomas gave the word.

Thomas. "Alright everyone let us get going again, Gordon, Edward, and James please untie the ropes, come back on board and we are on our way." That is what happened and after the three mentioned returned on board, true blue had venture out of New York Harbor and onto the Potomac and onward to Washington Harbor.

The trip went smoothly, as the boat known as True blue managed to navigate through the waterways of the Potomac and found its way to the Washington Harbor, there everyone spotted the pier that True Blue was supposed to dock, but they found that someone else had taken the spot then Trent decided to talk to the Dock manager about the boat that was on dock 418, to help speak for the owner and crew of True Blue.

Trent, "Ahoy harbor Master of Washington harbor This is the travelers of True blue and it owner of the vessel. We were instructed to take Pier 418 when we arrive, but It appears that someone had taken over the spot that was required for our arrival."

Then the Harbor master viewed the Birth in question and sure enough the boat at the birth was not cleared to docked there and had made the announcement about the boat located on pier 418 and it must be moved for the designated boat was to arrive. The man who owned the boat refuse to remove it since he believes he can park it anywhere he pleases. The Harbor manager decided if the owner does not remove the boat then he will notify the local authorities to remove the vessel if the owner does not comply and announced it over the marina system. Not wanting to have his boat removed the owner decided to take his vessel to another location and not be bothered by the local authorities. Then True blue was given the all clear to come and be tied to the dock number 418 and after given the Harbor Master a huge thanks then persuaded on to land True blue on pier 418.

After tying down True Blue everyone departed from the boat and everyone gathered the Marina's area store and found the number of pamphlets and after discussing where everyone is to go, they all ventured off in different directions only to return before the fireworks since tonight it is the Fourth of July celebrations. Then everyone decided to venture together and find out more about the American history. First everyone posed before the Washington Monument, then everyone had wondered to a place known as the Vietnam Memorial, They all decided to head to this long slab of slate and counted the number of people who were lost for a cause no one knew of why the war had taken place. Then everyone wandered to the Lincoln Memorial and everyone had viewed everything he ever said and quoted during his tern during the bloodiest time of the Nation's history. Then the doors opened to the National Archives and in plain view are the documents that set the new nation of the United states into its future role in the world stage.

Then one by one they all read aloud what was said on the document known as the Declaration of Independence.

Thomas. "**IN CONGRESS, JULY 4, 1776** **The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America**

**W**hen in the Course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation."

Twilight. "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness."

Gordon." — That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving their just powers from the consent of the governed, — That whenever any Form of Government becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness."

James. "Prudence, indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn that mankind are more disposed to suffer, while evils are sufferable than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they are accustomed."'

Rarity." But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security."

Holly." — Such has been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains them to alter their former Systems of Government."

Edward. "The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States."

Everyone. "To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world."

Scott. "He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the public good."

Henry. "He has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained; and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them."

Emily. "He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only."

Rebecca. "He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant from the depository of their Public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into compliance with his measures."

Percy. "He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly firmness his invasions on the rights of the people."

Rosie. "He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be elected, whereby the Legislative Powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned to the People at large for their exercise; the State remaining in the mean time exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within."

Applejack. "He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these States; for that purpose obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new Appropriations of Lands."

Starlight Glimmer. "He has obstructed the Administration of Justice by refusing his Assent to Laws for establishing Judiciary Powers."

Thomas. "He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone for the tenure of their offices, and the amount and payment of their salaries.

He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to harass our people and eat out their substance."

Pinky Pie. "He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of our legislatures."

Flash Sentry. "He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil Power."

Trent. "He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of pretended Legislation:"

Rarity. "For quartering large bodies of armed troops among us:"

Molly. "For protecting them, by a mock Trial from punishment for any Murders which they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States:"

James. "For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world:"

Gordon. "For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent:"

Edward. "For depriving us in many cases, of the benefit of Trial by Jury":

Fluttershy. For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences:"

Twilight. "For abolishing the free System of English Laws in a neighbouring Province, establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as to render it at once an example and fit instrument for introducing the same absolute rule into these Colonies."

Edward." For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws and altering fundamentally the Forms of our Governments:"

Thomas. "For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever."

Scott. "He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and waging War against us."

Applejack. "He has plundered our seas, ravaged our coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the lives of our people."

Henry. " He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat the works of death, desolation, and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of Cruelty & Perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally unworthy the Head of a civilized nation."

Emily. "He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands."

Polly. "He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages whose known rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions."

Molly. "In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms: Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince, whose character is thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people."

Oscar. "Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our British brethren. We have warned them from time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which would inevitably interrupt our connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation, and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends."

Everyone. "We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress, Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do, in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and declare, That these united Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States, that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances, establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right do. — And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Divine Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor."

After the reading of the Declaration of Independence everyone managed to get a better view of America up close and like in New York they were eyed by numerous on lookers especially the children who wanted to know about the Visitors from the vessel known as true blue came over and asked the groups about who they were. The people and especially the children were glad to finally have a chance to meet up not only the humanized engines and ponies but also leaned that the tugs from their television series have also been able to walk among the humans of this world. Like in New York everyone who admired these people where once part of certain worlds, about their ventures now that they are able to walk among the rest of humankind. Thomas and the humanized engines just helped the children feel appreciated about how lucky they are being able to live in a land where they are free to explore who they wanted to be and find their dreams while living as Americans.

While those who'd admired the humanized ponies wanted to sing some of their songs with the human ponies. Then allowed for their fans to pretend to pony up and allowed for them to sing along with the song of let the rainbow find you, and true, true, friend.

Then after spending the day with the American audiences decided to return to true blue but not before they found themselves near a local 4th of July festival and decided to stop by and try out a few rides and had some good food to eat before everyone had returned to true Blue before the fireworks show. Then everyone found their spot where they want to see the night sky and hear the orchestra from the bandstand play the numerous melodies that are usually played for the Forth of July Festivities.

Rosie. "I am glad to be apart of this Thomas, this has been the best trip we have since last year."

Thomas. "I agree Rosie. Not only are we enjoying our time away from everything we have build up at home from last year, but we also learned that we are also famous around here as well as home."

Then Edward and Holly came up and gave their piece of mind. "I find we all deserve to know how the rest of the world have known about us besides that of what they have learned about us on the television here in the states."

Holly. "As I have said before the United States is unlike any country you can find anywhere in the world, here we like to welcome anyone around the world like a long-lost friend returning from who knows of where."

Then the rest of their friends and guests came up.

Twilight. "The rest of us from Equestria wanted to say thank you to our hosts who helped us know about the history of this world better and find the reasons why the nations of the world is really like even if the thoughts of the times have changed in the course of time."

Trent. "My friends and I wanted to say thank you Thomas and Rosie, we really appreciate all you did to make this journey a fourth of July one to remember by." Everyone cheered for Thomas and Rosie. The two felt humbled about the comments from their friends and responded with this.

Thomas. "We both appreciate it the most when we see our friends happy to find times like this. We found it best to share such times with our friends."

Rosie. "We both it was worth having these trips with those who we felt deserved to come to a place like American and learn about its history as well as our own. That way we can learn from the past and find a better future with not only with our selves but with the rest of the world as well." She finished as the last of the sun's rays had finally left the land to start off the fireworks display and everyone looked up as the skies filled up with the various shells and fireworks displays as the Orchestra had made way for a very famous person who goes by the name of Neil Diamond singing coming to America.

The come to America_ by Neil Diamond.

"Far,  
We've been traveling far  
Without a home  
But not without a star

Free,  
Only want to be free  
We huddle close  
Hang on to a dream

On the boats and on the planes  
They're coming to America  
Never looking back again,  
They're coming to America

Home  
Don't it seem so far away  
Oh, we're traveling light today  
In the eye of the storm  
In the eye of the storm

Home  
To a new and a shiny place  
Make our bed and we'll say our grace  
Freedom's light burning warm  
Freedom's light burning warm

Everywhere around the world  
They're coming to America  
Ev'ry time that flag's unfurled  
They're coming to America

Got a dream to take them there  
They're coming to America  
Got a dream they've come to share  
They're coming to America

They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
They're coming to America  
Today, Today,  
Today, Today, Today

My country 'tis of thee (today)  
Sweet land of liberty (today)  
Of thee I sing (today)  
Of thee I sing  
Today, Today, Today  
Today, today, today..."

The song died away Thomas Rosie and all their friends had faced us and Said.

Thomas. "To all who are lucky to live in the United States of America, we like to take this time to say."

Everyone. "Happy Birthday America and Keep Freedom Alive!"

Come back to see if there is another threat to come to the homestead once the travelers return to Sodor. Next time with the Elements on Sodor.


	6. Enter the Cutie Mark Crusaders

A Week went by and the vacationers returned to Sodor only to be surprised about new visitors from Equestria. It is up to the sisters of the Cutie mark Crusaders to make sure they are in good hands.

I do not own Thomas the tank Engine, Tugs, nor My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are owned by their respective owners. Other Original Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and Blackboard26

* * *

**Enter the Cutie Mark Crusaders.**

* * *

It has been over a month since the mane seven had entered through the reality doors behind Doodle Loo's Closet and some of the ponies are feeling homesick Specially Rarity knowing that her sister Sweetie Bell must be missing her by now.

The other girls are busy helping the humanized engines and their family members around the homestead, even though Applejack does feel right at home she too is missing parts of her life back in Equestria especially back on Sweet Apple acres. Rainbow Dash does what she can to keep busy around the homestead even do a bit of exploring around the Island of Sodor getting to know her way around the Island, she too is feeling a bit empty and missing the best part of herself while being part of this world. Her adopted sister Scootaloo and being able to fly. Rarity is the first to complain about being part of this world and stopped her fashionable activities, she stopped for a while remembering how everything would be like if they all are able to return to Equestria and back in case the events from Nautilus begins his assault while needing to help out the humanized engines in return.

Rarity. "(Sighs) I wonder how much longer we must be part of this lifestyle; I know it is important to remain and keep watch over this Nautilus creature of a sorts. But I am missing my life back at the Carousel boutique and most of all how will Sweetie Bell is getting along without me? She must be crying her little head off wondering when I shall be returning home again and be part of her life."

Then Rainbow Dash came up and heard her friend about wanting to return home. "No kidding, I happen to be the best flyer of ponyvile and a member of the Wonderbolts, how can I enjoy my time here when I feel my best as a Pegasus pony from Cloudsdale."

Rarity. "Not to mention all the clients that I normally attend to for their special desires, and I am stuck here unable to perform my latest line up for the ponies back home. I am beginning to regret coming to this place, and I am missing my little sister besides."

Rainbow Dash. "Not to mention on how many Rainbow Dash fan club meetings that Scootaloo may have put on since our leave of our home world."

Applejack. "As much as I would love to return home to my family and to Sweet apple Acres again, I would not feel right if we abandoned the promise, we all made before venturing of to this place. If we return home and this Nautilus plan come to turn, how are we going to protect both worlds if we all retreated because of a bit of home sickness."

Rainbow Dash. "I am not saying for the rest of our lives Applejack; I mean to return back and again to make sure we have not missed anything since coming here. There is no doubt that I like to come to the Island of Sodor and back again. But we have our lives back home, and we have duties to fulfill."

Then Doodle Loo came up hearing the complaining from her fellow pony friends and realized there must be a way that they can return back and forth from Equestria, until she knows for sure. She came up to the three and helped remind why they are here on Sodor in the first place.

Doodle Loo. "Ola mi amigas, Como es tas, Meaning hello my friends what is going on?"

Then the three looked up to find Doodle Loo looking to find an ease with their away time from their home world.

Applejack. "Sorry Doodle Loo, we are just a bit homesick since coming here, I personally am not complaining since working on this homestead is no different than working back in Sweet Apple Acres."

Rarity. "Rainbow Dash and I have much to complain about being stuck in this world while my Boutique and our little sisters Sweetie Bell and Scoot a Loo must be missing the both of us by now."

Doodle Loo. "I understand about feeling homesick, I can imagine my home does need tending too since our arrival to this world over a month ago."

Rainbow Dash. "Do you think we can find our way back home and back here again in case this Nautilus has hatch his plans while we wait for him back home?"

Doodle Loo. "I am afraid that until Nautilus has made his move in between the worlds girls, I am afraid that we need to keep good eyes open and have more patients to see what he has planned. Going back now will no Doubt allow for him to make his move while we carelessly return to our place of comfort."

Applejack. "Until then we can find ways of making do of what we can do around here."

Rainbow Dash. "(Sighs) I suppose, Suppose I could take one of the ATVs out for a drive behind the homestead."

Doodle Loo. "You will need to ask Ariel first since Thomas and the others are not yet finished with their work on the railways yet."

Down by the lagoon area Twilight and Flash Sentry are looking over the many cabin lined along the lagoon area of the homestead. Both are taking this time to get to know of one another. Since their arrival both Thomas and Rosie have noticed how much they wanted to know about their feelings for one another but could not help but be shy about it. Twilight wanted to here it from Flash himself, only to have Flash shy away especially since he is supposed to be a guard and guards do not date princesses in his mind.

Twilight Sparkle. "I cannot imagine that Thomas and Rosie could have so much to do on their homestead."

Flash Sentry. "I know right, I mean I am sure Equestria has many interesting views, but both Thomas and Rosie must be lucky to have such a place to themselves."

Twilight Sparkle. "Not to mention how much they become such a couple since their humanization according to their friends who became humanized since theirs."

Spike. "I say they had won the jackpot since they have such a wonderful place to themselves and also allow for others like us and their tug friends who are working down by Brendam Harbor until their day out on the water is over."

Flash. "Have you ever figured out your magic yet Twilight?"

Twilight knows that flash is referring about being able to use her magic here on the Island of Sodor like she would do back at home. Since then she had asked both Doodle Loo and Polly Stone (Lady) about how to use magic here compared to how she learned it all back in their home world of Equestria. After the talk she was able to practice her magic according to both Doodle Loo and Polly and had remastered everything since becoming Celestia's pupil.

Twilight. "That I have and since having the talk from both Doodle Loo and Polly Stone, I was able to relearn everything that was taught and learned since being Celestia's Student."

Spike. "You can say that Twilight can master her magic again without fuss thanks to the advice from our friends."

Flash. "That is good twilight, but can you be sure we are alright being here on this Island of Sodor for so long?"

Twilight. "I may be away from being the Princess of magic from Ponyville, but I am able to send letters and photos back to the Royal sisters and to my brother and sister-in-law Candace about all we have managed to see while staying her. IN return she sends to both me and Spike all that is going on back in Equestria."

Flash. "Really how so?"

Spike. "Instead of breathing fire like I usually do when sending the letters to the princess, I would bury them and in return if they give a bump and a glow after that then they have sent a message for any of us to read and let us all know about the goings on back at home."

Flash. "Wow that is clever you two, no wonder you are the princess of Friendship Twilight."

Twilight just blushed and giggled at that comment, while all of this was going on, deep into the woods Fluttershy and Flutters are traveling through the woods making contact with the various animals in the woods including a familiar looking bird that she saw riding on Percy's shoulder when they all learned how to ride horses. Both she and Flutters just stopped before the little bird and remembered what Doodle Loo and the horses here taught her how to speak to the animals here. Then she paused and waited for the bird to look to her and had seen that she was no threat and came up to her finger and she was overly joyed but being the shy pony she is known for, she decided to speak to the little bird and in returned the bird returned talk to her.

Fluttershy. "Hello Mr. Bird, I am Fluttershy, and I really love to be near the animals here. Back at home I care for many animals who are living with me back at my cottage in Equestria." The bird was surprised and asked her if she still lives with them even if she is here from her home. "They all still live with me back in Equestria. My friends are here to protect this world from a meanie who want to make bad things to happen here." The bird asked what kind of meanie she was referring too. "I do not know too much about this meanie who wants to do bad thing between this world and the world I come from Equestria. Until we can be cleared to return home again and be with my little friend Angel the bunny, I am going to make good friends here on Sodor. If I may ask Can I be your new friend Mr. Bird?"  
The bird flapped his wings and gave his approval about being one of her many animal friends, she can talk to. "OH, thank you, Mr. Bird I be more happy to be your friend as you will be mine as well."

Out on the Track Thomas and Ryan are on time down the branch line, both stopped at Hackenback when Ryan noticed something on the platform.

Ryan. "Uh Thomas what do you believe is that on the station platform?"

Both Thomas and Ryan looked on the station platform to see a huge present with poke-a-dot wrapping with a party bow on the top, both knew who could have placed that on the platform since she is hoping to find someone to plan parties to in this world as she would have if she was back in her homeland.

Thomas. "I think I know." Then after getting out of the cab of his former self and had to ask the question about the whereabout the humanized pony could be. "Pinky Pie Where are you?"

Then the box in front just exploded with a pop and a rain of confetti and streamer fell all around the area and some landed on the tracks that can make them slippery if Thomas and Ryan did not see this. Then out come Pinky pie knowing she was found out by Thomas and Ryan.

Pinky. "Aww. How did you all know that it was me?"

Ryan. "Pinky you are the only one we know who love to make exploding birthday presents all over Sodor. Luckily, we know all about you wanting to find someone to throw parties with. However, you need a better approach than just bringing Exploding presents on to Station platforms."

Thomas. "Not to mention, if we did not know who would be responsible to leave a shower of confetti and Streamers all over the Tracks like this Pinky. Think of all the confusion and Delay it can cause if we skidded off the tracks because of it. Not to mention how cross Sir Topham Hat would be if he found out you had caused an accident while wanting to learn about every citizen across the Island of Sodor for parties."

Then Pinky's hair went flat realizing how bad it would have been if her popping presents exploded near railway lines, and someone could get serious injured because of it.

Pinky. "I am really, really, really so sorry about that Thomas and Ryan, I am just missing what is making me best back in Ponyville by making our fellow ponies have fun and laugh by throwing parities to make their bad day into goodie days."

Sympathetic to Pinky wanting to perform what makes her best like she would be if she was back in her home world, but must realize she needs to take her time and learn about their world if she wants to be at home here just like she would be if she was back in Pony ville.

Thomas. "Tell you what, if we can sit down with Sir Topham Hat along with us when we finish with our work on the rails for the day. Why don't we all discuss about what can you do to become part of Sodor while you stay with us on the homestead?"

That caused Pinky's hair to go curly all over again hearing how Thomas and Ryan want to help her feel at home while staying on Sodor for a while. "OOOh, I definably like that very oh, so, very so, dandy so.-" She kept on and on to the point to where some of the passengers held their ears as she went on until she finally finished with her response. "Highly love that very much Thomas and Ryan." She says then made a squeaky sound as she made a big smile. Both Thomas and Ryan just chuckled after Pinky finished.

Thomas. "Come along with us in my formal cab and we can talk to the controller when we get there Pinky Pie." Then she nodded and zoomed into the cab and said.

Pinky Pie. "To the Station then." Then the train continued on it way, but Thomas made sure to go slowly since the tracks are still covered with the confetti and had phoned the Controller about the party blow at the last station and prepares STH for a way to help Pinky adjust being able to live on sodor and find those who needs a good party planner on the Island.

While all of this was going on, back in Equestria Three little fillies are wondering too close to Doodle Loo's home along with Big Mac who volunteered along to see what has happened to Applejack and the rest of the mane seven.

Apple Bloom. "Are you sure this is a good Idea to travel to a place we do not know about?"

Scootaloo. "Just think about it Apple Bloom, if the older ponies can venture off to a world of Talking trains then why not us?"

Sweetie Bell. "But we were not informed by these great elders That Rarity and the others have mentioned in their letters to the Princesses."

Apple bloom. "Not to mention about where are we going to go to find our sisters and learn about this world on the other side of these reality doors behind Doodle Loo's Closet. What if she is the only one can sense that we are on our way, and tell the sisters about our venturing to the other reality just to find them?"

Scoot a Loo. "If she does then she will be the one who can find us and help us find our sisters on the other side. Don't you think so too big mac?" She says as they all looked up to the big red pony who just responded.

Big Mac. "Ye-up."

Scoot a Loo. "Well what are we waiting for?" They were about to go into the home of Doodle Loo when a familiar white bunny hopped into the pathway of the ponies to see if he can come along and find Fluttershy along with another creature. One who was know as the master of Kayos Discord who just appeared before the party of fillies and Big Mac before they all ventured into the doors onto the island of sodor.

Discord. "Well. Well, well, three little fillies on their way onto another world where the engines there can talk and are now able to walk among the humans there. While three of their sisters, this big fella and these curious creatures before you all. Become restless about venturing to another world that none of us know about. Then again if some pony there is to know about our venturing to that place, then maybe we all can find who we want to see when we get there. Ho, HO."

Sweetie Bell. "OH, but wait Discord, if you are to go, then aren't you gonna find that your magic will not work there at first?"

Apple Bloom. "That is right, Twilight's letters to the princesses did mentioned how it took for both Doodle Loo and this Polly Stone about how to use her magic there compared to how she uses it here."

Discord. "And I supposed to think that fluttershy might be wondering how her animal friends are coming along without her here to make sure we are well looked after. I suppose we will let her know how everything is doing just fine, just missing her sweet and caring nature and knowing how much she could be missing us just now."

Then all three fillies and Big Mac looked to each other and realized they all missed the mane seven even discord is missing his time with Fluttershy and wants to make sure she is well when they get there.

Scoot a loo. "I supposed it would be alright for him to come along."

Apple Bloom. "After all, if it will take him a while to relearn his magic just like how Twilight had to relearn all of her magic before leaving to Sodor."

Sweetie Bell. "It is just the same we all miss our sisters and wanting to venture to this Island of Sodor, Especially the Narrow-gauge engines."

Scoot A Loo. "Rainbow Dash says that like the regular engines they also became human last year, but instead of being teenagers like the standard gauge, they happen to be middle school children and are attending middle school until they are teenagers themselves."

Big Mac. "Ye-Up."

Then everyone turned to both Discord and Angel.

"Apple Bloom. "We discussed it and we decided that both you and Angel can come along and be on your best behavior when we get there."

Sweetie Bell. "That means once you relearn your magic there, no funny crazy things that can make any pony's head go for a spin."

Discord. "You mean like this?" He says as he spins his head and twists his body into a knot before reappearing normal again.

Scoot a Loo. "Just remember what we are known for in this world may not be known in the other world. That is what Twilight had told Princess Celestia in her letters."

Discord. "Draconesses's honor." He says as she crossed every fingers and toes to pronounced how serious he is even if the fillies and Big Mac may have their suspicions about Discords visit to the other side.

Apple bloom. "Alright every pony and you Discord and Angel, let us venture through the middle door and find our way to find the sisters and this Island of Sodor."

Cutie Mark Crusaders Big Mac, Discord, and Angel the Bunny. "Yeah." Then the party of friends ventured into the home of Doodle Loo and found her bedroom, and all had found the doors to the other side. Remembering which door to enter to be humans since everyone there will be human when they arrive, Discord was the one who opened it to let everyone else to enter before he and Angel the bunny where the last to enter the door and everyone had gone through a crazy ride as they all feel a change to their beings as they all entered through the portal. On the other side Doodle Loo and Ralph was helping Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack with the chores around the homestead when her own charm around her neck began to glow. She knows it is not an alarm but a notification about someone entering her home and through the doorways of Realities from Equestria. Then she let everyone know about what is going on.

Doodle Loo. "Listen everyone someone had entered my home and are on their way to the Island of Sodor, we need to venture to the magic buffer to find out who are coming to the Island of Sodor from Equestria."

Everyone. "Equestria?!"

Doodle Loo. "Yes, and what I am sensing is that some of your relative and friends may have venture through the doors of realities to find us."

The others could not believe what they are hearing, their pony folk are on their way to find them to make sure they are all right and are missing their sisters during this time.

Applejack. "By Golly, my sister and big brother are on their way to see me her on this homestead of Thomas and Rosie."

Rarity. "I know that I may be missing her for a while now, but not to the point to where she may want to come here darling."

Rainbow Dash. "Well what are we waiting for, let us head over to the Magic buffers and help find our Pony folk to make sure they made it in one piece."

Thomas. "Why don't we all help you find your pony folk to make sure they made it alright."

Twilight. "Good Idea."

Rosie. "I may be coming along on this one."

Edward. "I do not mind coming along."

Toby. "I can help. I have my Equinox ready to help you girls."

Mavis. "Not without me you are not Toby."

Thomas and the boys realized that they need to bring their sweethearts along to make sure everyone got along with the new commers.

Thomas. "Alright girls, we will be on our best behavior while we find the new visitors from Equestria."

Then everyone got into their respective rides and headed to the Magic Buffers. Deep into the woods at the entrance way to the magic buffers, the sounds and swirling light had made their way through the area and out of the portal came several bodies. While that of Angel remained the same, the ponies and Discord found themselves no longer ponies or a dracconies, but several people in the Area. They all looked to each other and they looked just like the Equestria girl's version of themselves, but with discord looking like a miss matched looking fella with wavy crazy hair with a suit with various colors and had a goofy looking smile and bushy eyebrows.

Scoot a Loo. "Wow that was a ride wasn't it."

Apple Bloom. "I think I am about to be sick after that ride to another world."

Sweetie bell then opened her eyes and seen her friends and Discord looking completely different. "Wow look at you all. "then looked to her body parts realizing she also became human like the rest. "Oh, wow look at me, we are all human!"

Then Big Mac looked at everyone and then to himself knowing he is a well-built young man. "Ye-up."

Discord. "Well isn't this fine and dandy, once we were all ponies and other things and while this bunny remained the same, we all have a new look to ourselves."

Then the party of ponies turned to Discord.

Apple Bloom. "Just remember your promise Discord, if you find you have no magic at this time and found the time to relearn it again. You are not going to make everyone here feel uneasy about someone who we know as the lord of Kayos from Equestria."

Discord. "As I have said you have my Honor as a humanized Dragconess." He said as he tried to mimic what he did back before entering the doors of reality to find his magic indeed not working for the moment. "Oh Pooh."

Scoot a Loo. "(whispering to her friends) Personally I hope it stays gone while we are here." The other fillies nodded as did Big Mac. Then they all heard something approaching from the roadway and into view are the headlight belonging to the homesteaders along with their pony folk and friends humanized and ready to greet them here into this world.

Then Opening the Doors of the Equinox Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash came over and found their friends and humanized pony folk.

Applejack. "Apple Bloom, Big Mac you two came all this way just to find us?"

Apple Bloom. "Sorry sis but Scoot a Loo made it sound so interesting about coming here. That we decided to come along and see how everyone of you are doing without us."

Applejack. "What about all the chores that are going to be tending to while we all are here in this world? What about Granny smith and how is she going to run it all until we all return after who knows of what is coming to do who knows of what?"

Big Mac. "We were all worried Applejack, not just Apple Bloom, and Granny did allow for us to come here to check up with you here in this world."

Sweetie Bell. "We all wanted to see this world after the letters that Twilight sends to the Princess, then after hearing how you all went to this united what now?'

Rarity. "The United States of America Sweetie Bell, it is a place like no other here in this world or even back in our world darling."

Sweetie Bell. "Wow you have got to show me the various sites you had visited when you were there Rarity."

Rarity. "That we can do now that you and your cutie Mark Crusaders are here."

Edward. "Cutie Mark Crusaders Rarity."

Scoot a Loo. "Ah yes and you must be. -"

Edward. "My name is Edward Pettigrew; I am here to help you and your friends back to the homestead young lady."

Scoot a Loo. "Lady, I am a lady?"

Rainbow Dash." Well Technically you just happen to be a kid, in this world you are just a young girl and from the looks of your three you definitely are middle school aged just like the humanized Narrow- gauge engines are."

Apple Jack. "Except for big mac, He looks just the same age as Henry and Gordon."

Big Mac. "Who are they then Apple Jack?"

Apple Jack. "We will introduce you to them when we return for dinner tonight."

Discord." Really what are we having for dinner then, are we going to have the best of what we can get if we find ourselves back at home do you think?"

Fluttershy came over and picked up Angel and the two hugged each other before she returns her attention to Discord. "Not really but they have a different way of eating good food here and I must say they are very delicious thanks to the other ladies who stay on the homestead of our hosts here." Then everyone looked over to see Toby, Mavis, Rosie, Thomas, Twilight and Spike came into view knowing it is best to be introduced to their new guests before leaving for the homestead.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, my name is Thomas Billington and this lovely lady besides me is my partner in life here Rosie Vulcan."

Rosie. "Hello everyone, Welcome to Sodor, we are more than happy to let you stay on our homestead."

Toby. "We need to return home and get ready for our supper for the night, so everyone find out who you plan to ride with and we are on our way to the Homestead of Thomas and Rosie." Mavis just nodded. Then the new arrivals came over to the rides with their kin folks and Discord along with fluttershy in Edward Caravan, along with the Apple family. Rarity and Sweetie Bell are traveling with Mavis and Toby, While Rainbow Dash and Scoot a Loo ride with Thomas and Rosie along with Twilight Sparkle in the Tacoma back to the Homestead.

Meanwhile in a secluded area of the inner universe, Nautilus is alarmed about the new commers to the Island of Sodor and worries this will put a damper on his plans to rule both worlds.

Nautilus. "So, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, that dreaded Discord and the Big Brut Big Mac had made it to the Island of Sodor. If that Doodle Loo has a way for ponies and humanized engines to enter each other's dimensions, then to rule both worlds under my power will go in vein." Then turns to his chambers to find new ways of turning the tide to his favors. "This will not go without my notice, isn't that right my new apprentice?" He says as he looked into the cell with a new threat to the Island of Sodor from America, Vinnie who was abstracted from his prison sentence to be part of Nautilus plans for destruction.

What can happen while Vinnie himself cannot know what will the outcome will be when he is unleashed upon the Island of Sodor. We will find out next time on the Elements on Sodor.


	7. Vinnie Makes a Comeback

Let us find out what will happen now that Vinnie is on the loose on the Island and everyone is unaware of his presence until some friends go missing. Let us read on and find out who is in danger this time.

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & friends, Tugs nor My Little Pony Friendship is magic. They are owned by their respective owners. Other Characters created between Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Vinnie makes a come back**

It has been a week since the Cutie Mark Crusaders had arrived on the Island of Sodor from their home world of Equestria. After the humanized ponies introduced their sisters to their Sudrian hosts, decided best to have the Cutie Mark Crusaders to stay with their sisters and friends. Then the crusaders were introduced to everyone who lives on the homestead before deciding to venture down the lagoon cabins where the humanized tugs were staying and introduced the girls Big Mac and Discord to Trent Dimes, (ten cents), Shawn Brightly (SunShine) Oscar Jones (O. J.), and Zeb Eddey, (Zebedee). The human tugs also got the message from the elders of the light too and are also on alert in case there will be trouble out on open water where the rest of their fleets still remain. After which the Cutie Mark Crusaders were given a chance to visit other places with their sisters to help them get to know the Island of Sodor better. The sisters introduced the Crusaders to the international students in the Pizzeria of Gina and Ashima and were introduced to every humanized engine who works for the Pizzeria. Even three new students where introduced as they now experience their first time as humans now needing education. Although not everyone in the Pizzeria happens to be a teenager. A former express engine from the Brazilian Railway Gustavo now finds himself becoming room mates with Raul and with the new student to be part of Northwestern high School in the fall, Gabriella. After their time at the Pizzeria the sisters of the crusaders took the girls, Big Mac and Discord to a place called Croven's gate. It is here that the sisters took their friends and the crusaders to the Skarlowey Railway and hopes the girls can meet up with the Narrow-gauge engine and hopes to find friends with them. But as one of the little engines came into view, they all noticed that they have no faces on their smoke box. Then The humanized ponies explained that the Narrow-gauge Engines also experienced becoming human last year but are considered middle School students going to The sudrian Middle School in Suddery but were also on summer break and live with their controller in a house known as the Narrow-gauge house where the controller keep in his care until they can one day look out for them selves or return to engine side after their final days of school. Then they were asking their sisters about meeting up with the Narrow-gauge boys if they are not too busy to visit. Then Rainbow dash went to one of the nearby Station masters about the location of the Narrow-Gauge house but must inform the Controller of the Middle school children before coming for an unexpected visit. Then that is exactly they should do after their visit into the Hills on the Skarlowey Railway. After a slight tour of the Island of Sodor, everyone gathered around the Dining table of the dining hall to discuss about the threat from Nautilus and who he is sending to be part of his plans for conquests on both sodor and Equestria. Everyone gathered as Rosie, Ariel and Emily came over and be part of the conversation about the matter.

Rosie. "Has anyone heard the news yet?"

Rainbow Dash. "What news Rosie?"

Rosie. "I have read that one of our former friends had escaped from his prison sentence and is on his way to the Island of Sodor from America."

Caitlin. "Not that Vinnie again, it was bad enough when he had tried to have me to do something that I did not want to do. But to have that Vinnie do who knows of what while we wait for the plan that Nautilus is planning as we wait for his Arrival from The United States."

Twilight. "Does the United States still find those who would pose a flight risk to board one of their planes."

Thomas. "If there are going to any breaches in any type of travels across the globe, of course there will be at risk travelers that will attempt to board their mode of transportation regardless of the security they will face. I just hope they have enough common sense of who is on the watch list before allowing for a traveler to board their transport to anywhere around the globe."

Holly. "That is if Vinnie had been reported to the authorities about his absence from his sentencing and is declared a wanted fugitive and is considered a flight risk. Until they all looked into their logs of who is considered an at-risk traveler, I am afraid to remain alert since not too many people in the States may have different views about who is considered a True American or not."

Applejack. "Now what in the hay is that supposed to mean Holly?"

Holly. "It is a complicated matter Applejack; one I hope to clear up before all of this is over before the start of the new School year in a matter of a few weeks from now."

Edward. "In matter of a month I believe, and I want to find a way to remove this threat of both worlds if it means a matter of returning to normal. That is just as it was before knowing about that book and you ponies coming here not that I am complaining."

Applejack. "Not that I blame ya Eddie. It is a wonderful experience getting to know the real Thomas the tank engine and his friends. Even if you are now human instead of your engine sides, I like it better to chat with any of you all without straining my neck just to have a conversation with any of you."

Toby. "Same here Applejack, it is better to talk to one another without feeling awkward when talking with someone who was supposed to be a tram engine while the other turns out to be a farm pony from Equestria."

Thomas. "The real question is what will happen when he does arrive, what is Nautilus really after if you ponies are here from Equestria and we have our lights in our neck pieces to help us find the light when everything goes dark on our existence. What is he really gaining when all said and done?"

Doodle Loo. Is thinking back to the stories of old of trying to remember any part of her family history to know of what is causing the former light provider to become obsess with turning the good of the light into the light of darkness to become his slaves and the cause for his demise for the crimes he unleashed. "If you all excuse me and Cassey for the moment we want to look into our histories and the stories of the elders that may have a clue to what Nautilus may be wanting to have the world to combine and make slaves of his victims."

Cassey. "I agree, if we are going to have any Idea of what Nautilus may be unleashing on us soon, I bet the answers will be in the history of the keepers of the light."

Twilight. "I can help you all with that since I happen to be a quick study and just hope to find what we may be looking for."

Starlight. "I can also help since I am Twilight's student and must find ways of helping our fellow beings whether here on sodor or back home in Equestria."

Thomas. "I would like to help out too, since this is our world and must be on top of it if we wish to keep our home safe from what we are about to face."

Rosie. "I am going to help out too, you are not alone when it comes to defend our home from foreign invaders."

Rainbow. "I believe we should all go I may not be a quick study, but I can still do all I can since I now finally able to gain my wings back."

Doodle Loo. "Just be careful Rainbow, let us not get too ahead of ourselves just yet. It is going to take a great amount of time to retrace anything long before the universes ever existed. The best way to know is to look into the family history and the stories that took place before the new realities began their shaping into the worlds they are today."

Cassey. "I can bring in our version of the family of the light and retrace anything that has anything to do with Nautilus, and what happened before his dismemberment from his living form into the forbidden world."

Then Casey Tallshalley went home to ask for his family the family scrolls that contain the information from the light's earliest history to help shed some light on the answers the friends at the homestead need to have answered.

* * *

On the other side of the globe near the New York Port on Stanton Island, a work crew was loading a ship bound for South Hampton. There in the shadows was Vinnie and was determined to board the ship to the Island undetected. As the work men scramble to get the cargo ready to be shipped out to sea, when on the intercom an announcement about an escaped Fugitive abound to leave the county. When the name of Vinnie Montreal was the fugitive in question, they all remember the brutality of Vinnie and hopes the law enforcement managed to find him soon before the former bounds for the Island of Sodor in what is to be believed to avenge for his capture. Then it was announced the description of the now human Vinnie everyone on the Docks were alerted about a possible either a stowaway or a boat jacking to accomplish his task. While doing so he was under the influence of Nautilus and was instructed on how to make the move to Sodor with his plan.

Nautilus. "Now my apprentice, once I place this plan into action you will be on your way to get your pay back on the residents of that retched Island of Sodor. In the meantime, you will be accompanied by another who seeks her revenge on the ponies from Equestria, isn't that right my dear Cozy Cloud?" Then turns around to reveal cozy Cloud with a blank stare and a determined look of creating havoc with the humanized American engine.

Back on the Dock, Vinnie was waiting for his time when he spotted a nearby dock tank engine who reminded him of one of the engines from Sodor when he accidentally made a stop before his ongoing trip to the Great Railway show in England. This gave Vinnie an Idea as the engine in question came to a stand still that is when Vinnie made his move and boarded the cab of the engine. While doing so gained the attention of the Dock workers who have seen a Struggle between one of the engine crew and an unexpected surprise in the engine's cab. Then one of the Dock workers had phoned the port authority about an intruder causing a disturbance on Stanton Island and the Police were informed as they race to the scene. While this was going on inside of the engine cab Vinnie finally knocked out the fireman and had forced the Driver to take him to the ship bound for England. The Driver fearing for is life complied and taken his engine to the ship in question. The other workers have seen this and raised the port alarm and the port authorities have now the engine in question and announced on their blow horn to the escaping Fugitive.

Port Officer. "This is the port Authority of the United states Coast Guard, I here by order you to surrender and let go of your captive if you do not wish to meet up with deadly force."

Into view of the Docks was an American Sentient diesel engine all long yellow and Strong. His name is Thunder and was now aware of the problems on the docks. He asked the workmen to release him from his train in order to see what he can do.

Then Vinnie did something unexpected, he knocked out the driver of the engine he was in and set up the whole thing to allow the engine along with its crew to fly over the edge off the docks and into the sea to keep the authorities busy while he makes his escape out to sea and on to the Island of Sodor.

Vinnie. "Alright you mugs, you want me, then you must catch this engine first before ever to touch me." He says as he allowed the regulator to be opened to hopefully send the engine off the docks and into the sea. Thunder had seen this and decided to act upon this terrible act of terrorism and decided to head to one of his New York Tank engine friends who was about to be sent to the depths of the harbor.

Then from the corner of the Docks another engine was sounded, and it was Thunder who came into view and decided to act with all his might to stop the tank engine before he went for a swim. Then another crew came over and closed the regulator just in time and the Tank engine who went by the name of Dodger gave a big thanks to his fellow American engine friend for the save.

Dodger. "Whoa Thank you Thunder I thought I was going to be scraped if I fell into the harbor like that."

Thunder. "No problem my friend always happy to help anyone in need, we American must remain united and strong in our freedoms and our beliefs in what is right." Then the two turn their attention to the humanized Vinnie Montreal. "You should be ashamed of yourself Vinnie, what kind of an American are you when you harm your fellow Citizens?"

Vinnie. "None of your business Thunder, now get out of my way. I have a ship to catch."

Then Thunder and Dodger came over and blocked the way to the ship from Vinnie to board much to Vinnie's annoyance.

Vinnie. "I said get out of my way you mugs."

Thunder. "No, we all heard what you have done while you were on the Island of Sodor. You should be ashamed of yourself for your behavior. You call yourself an American, the world looks to us as an opportunity to see if we can provide that American Dream and all you did is to make a mockery of our countrymen and of our servicemen and women around the world."

Dodger. "From what I have heard, you also got expelled from their school when our schools here are unprepared to take on any student who were sentient engines now turned human here. You lost your opportunity when you decided to act aggressively against one our fellow American engines turned human and got expelled from school as a result of it."

Vinnie. "What I do is none your business, now you two either get out of my way or I shall send you both to the bottom of the sea."

"". "Hold it right there. This is the police, put your hands into the air and surrender." Then Vinnie spots some nearby oil drums that have arrived to restock fuel reserves for the local service stations around New York. Giving Vinnie an Idea of untying the drums and taken some of them and kicked it on its side and rolled them to the officers, who then turned to get out of the way of the rolling oil drums just as Vinnie spotted a near by lifeboat attached to the ship that he plans to take to England and onto the Island of Sodor after the trip. Decided to take this opportunity as everyone else was distracted except for Thunder who had seen Vinnie to take refuge onto the boat and made his way into one of the lifeboats on board the ship just as the ship was now bound for the sea and on its way to England. Much to everyone's disappointment have just missed this opportunity to capture this Fugitive and everyone could not help if they could have done something better. Then Thunder thought to himself.

Thunder in his mind. "_If there is ever a way to make my visit to the Island of Sodor to warn them, then I will do what it takes to stop that sorry excuse of an American engine."_

The Elders heard his thoughts and decided to allow this American engine to separate from his Engine side and allowed for him to walk among the humans. Then just as after the events fell before everyone who was still on the New York Harbor Docks. Everyone has seen both Thunder and Dodger no longer in their engines halves but now walking amongst their human companions. While many of the workers help the crew of Dodger get their Medical treatment, they need from the blows that Vinnie had done to them. Just as Dodger came up to the Medical Team before they took his crew away for treatment. His driver had woken up just for a bit before losing conscience again after looking into the eye of his engine now as a human and spoke to him.

Dodger's Driver. "Dodger is that you?'

Dodger. "Y-yes sir. I am now human; you and the fireman get better while Thunder and I find a way to get to the Island of Sodor and Stop Vinnie before he destroys the American name against the residents there."

Dodger's Driver. "Then may the light shine the way for you and your companion my friend." He says as he once again fell into a coma allowing for his humanized engine to gain a tear in hopes his crew can regain their good health.

Dodger. "Take care you two, and please get well."

EMT. "We must get them to ER, we will inform you on their condition in time, alright?'

Dodger. "Yes sir, thank you sir."

Then as Dodger looked at the ambulance taken his drive crew to the hospital Thunder came over to consolidate his Friend in hopes to stop Vinnie before it is too late.

Thunder. "We are now part of this humanization my friend, I suggest letting our controllers know what has taken place and make sure we have them allow for our presence on the Island of Sodor. Engines or not engines. Besides I heard From Jackson and Nicholas about how the one known as the Pier Marquette engine 1225 had made a change from becoming an engine and into this Holly Mikado and is staying on the Island of Sodor until she decides to leave the Island to return here to work with her engine side or to remain there after she is done with the school there.

Dodger. 'That Vinnie will pay for endangering my crew like that. This I make my word on."

Thunder. "Now hold on my friend I want a part of him as much as you do. We must in a way to have the residents on Sodor on alert about Vinnie's passage to England and to find his way to The Island of Sodor."

Dodger. "Then let us do so then."

Then the two former American engine one a steam tank engine and one a large yellow diesel engine make their way to the office of the railroad controller and what is about to take place.

* * *

Back on the Island of Sodor, the Tallshalleys, the Ponies and the humanized engines looked into the scrolls and the books on the history of the light Both Twilight sparkle and Thomas Billington could not help but be intrigued about the many ways the light crystal may have helped the ones who bears it can have healing properties in the instant that person becoming injured from trauma, not only for themselves.

Twilight. "Wow the history behind your family is amazing Cassey. So many of your family members were present when certain events play out though the course of time."

Thomas. "Your family could have been there during the darkest times of not only Great Britain but much to rest of Europe as well."

Cassey. "They could have been, but history had shown no matter how much truth we seek about what is happening around us. Those who thought like they did, had their fears to take place in what is sensible and use such unthinkable acts to make the rest of society believe in what they believed in. Remember much of what we have today was not available to them back then."

Doodle Loo. "Some things in time our families had to allow to happen, if they didn't think of all the thing that could not have happened if the societies of the time were unable to learn about since that particular time."

Rarity. "At least they were not stuck in time like the Pillars of Equestria, without their pieces of themselves we would not know that much about the tree of harmony and its role it had played long before Twilight can ever do anything from it."

James. "You are going to explain much about these pillars of your world for us to understand about Rarity."

Rarity. "Quite the contrary my dear James, when we are not too busy with this quest we are on. We can tell you the tales of the Pillars of Equestria if you like."

Molly. "We both will like that, won't we James?"

James looking into the eyes of his lover made a sheepish grin knowing that James must be careful not to get too interested in Rarity since the humanized pony mentioned will return to her world when their world is not in such peril. "Of course, Molly of course."

Then Doodle Loo Stumbles on to something an artifact that once was a way to create the gates to separate the world to prevent utter Chaotic conditions like what would be unleashed soon. She began to read a bit to herself before allowing for everyone else with her to hear what she was saying.

Doodle Loo. "When one can always find the light then to create the dark is to create a dent to one of the seals of light. To create the dent is to use the switch to allow the darkness to pear into the light to create the darkness to spread. When it spreads the fibric between the worlds will intertwine and the beliefs of the worlds will be on the balance. To obtain this balance those who believe in the light shall combine with those who can spread the harmony so the light between the world would not be lost to the darkness and renders it back to the source from where the darkness originated." Then Doodle Loo and Cassey Tallshalley realized what the writing means. "(Gasps) The Seal cracker."

Twilight. "The Seal Cracker, what is it exactly?"

Thomas. "What is this Seal Cracker you are talking about you two?"

Then the two turned to their friends to answer their question.

Cassey. "In the beginning when the world were forming there is this item known as the seal cracker, it was once used to shatter reality seals when certain worlds were not to the codes of the great elders. Then their worlds were shattered to prevent their worlds from merging onto worlds of light. Then the elders decided to create this switch that allows for new worlds to be sealed to prevent their worlds from becoming chaotic when they become introduced to worlds of darkness. That is why we need to combine our trinkets and your lights of harmony ponies especially you Crusaders when Nautilus finds the object that has the compacity to Break the seals is to use the Seal Cracker. It is an ancient artifact that has been lost for many millennia."

Then Doodle Loo remembers as she and her friends helped the Crusaders to learn much about the Island of Sodor. When they neared that of Gordon's hill, her charm around her neck began to glow as it was saying an artifact of the Elders was present on the earth and is located under where Gordon's hill now stands. "I remember my charm glowing while we were traveling along the express while we on Gordon's Hill. As the coach I was on came to the top my charm glowed to a point to where it had found something under the hill."

Emily. "Really, we went over that hill a number of times while we were the engine, but never knew what was the reason for the hill to be so large in the first place."

Cassey. "My charm also alerts me about something when we go over that hill when we travel the local services to knapford and back."

Edward. "Could it be there will be the answer of what we will be looking for if Nautilus plans to unleash it while we would be distracted from it?"

Doodle Loo. "We would not know unless we create an expedition to search for clues around that hill to see what it will reveal when the time is right."

Thomas. "Until then we need to keep up our duties around our railway and the homestead as well my friends."

Rosie. "Indeed, who knows what is happening right now. And since that Vinnie is still on the lose we need to be prepared for the worst before any of us will be under his craziness when he come."

Then Thomas turns to her for reinsurance. "Rosie I will do what I can to protect what is most precious to us, our home friends and our families we still have around us."

Rosie. "As will I Thomas no matter what happens we will do so with honor and courage, that is what we Americans say when we face the dangers of evil on our lands."

Conner. "Indeed, I will make sure that Vinnie will stay way from us, especially my sister Caitlin."

Caitlin. "Just make sure you are not lost to Vinnie my brother."

Gordon. "We will protect our home and our honor."

Rebecca. "Just remember not to get too hot headed when we meet up with him and Nautilus when they strike."

Twilight. "And who are we just a bunch on lookers, we are here to help you since you all took the time to be part of this since it involves both our worlds in the process."

Flash Sentry. "I will help too. I may not have much, but I will do what I can to protect Twilight and her friends against what nautilus plans to do when he goes for that contraption."

Applejack. "Well we are not just going to stand around while saving the world without us. Count me in on this adventure Y 'all."

Apple Bloom. "We can help too; the Cutie Mark Crusaders are here to put a stop to Nautilus and who he tends to send out to our direction."

Sweetie Bell. "Yeah, we are here now so count on us as well everyone."

Scoot a Loo. "OH yes."

Rainbow Dash. "Count on the rest of us as well, where there is trouble do not hesitate a member of the Wonder Colts. Me Rainbow Dash."

Thomas. "Well until we know further of what is going on, I suggest returning home and prepare the homestead for the worst."

* * *

Looks like there is more to this story than planned, what is the nature of this Seal Cracker. Can it be located on Sodor? Will Thunder and Dodger able to come to Sodor in time to help the Sudrian human engines to stop Vinnie? Find out next time the Elements on Sodor.


	8. Countdown to a showdown

Time went on as everyone on the homestead continue their work, tending the gardens and the various animals on the property while others tend to matter with the large amounts of logs that are now being turned into lumber and firewood before the start of the new school year. As the time comes closer so will the threat by Nautilus and his plans for conquest of both Equestria and the world of Thomas the Tank engine and his friends now turned human. Let us read on and find out the outcome of their ventures around sodor, and before the fugitive from America Vinnie make their next move on the humanized Engines Tugboats and ponies on the homestead. Shall we?

I do not own any part of My Little Pony – Friendship is magic, Thomas the tank engine & Friends and Tugs the television series. They are owned by their respective parties of franchise, while other characters are created between Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

**Countdown to a Showdown**

Much has happened in the two weeks since the announcement of Vinnie Montreal had escaped his prison sentence and had boarded a vessel to South Hampton port, to find his way back to the Island of Sodor under the mental directions of Nautilus against the former American Steam engine's will. The humanized ponies did venture to the base of Gordon's hill after the notion that the hill may have something underneath it to set off the trinkets a round Doodle Loo and Cassey Tallshalley's necks whenever they ride the trains to Knapford station and back again. They all came up with the plan to gather around the base of the hill and away from the rail traffic riding over the hill. They all decided to find something to find their way into the hill when the entrance way to the base side of the hillside discovered by both Fluttershy and Doodle loo when Angle hopped to the entrance after he spotted it to gain the attention of everyone in the party. Since both Doodle loo and Cassey Tallshalley know of what to look for offered they are to find the seal cracker after reading through their family files to know how to identify the object they are looking for. Twilight and Rainbow Dash had decided to follow due to Twilight's curiosity and Rainbow's attention for adventure decided to come along to see if they were to of any help. Then after a long travel down the corridor they all found the symbols related to the great elders and used their trinkets to open the corridor and found the Switch they were all looking for, and decided to keep it where it is hidden since only the ones with the crystals of light can ever open the corridor to the Reality Cracker. Then decided to return to the homestead to reveal what they had found and decided to keep it under wraps until otherwise. After that everyone had continue on with their duties both with the Homestead, the railway and with the human tugs duties, they are providing while giving costal tours of the Island of Sodor while they too are on alert about anything that Nautilus had planned before it can be unleased soon. Trent Dimes (Ten cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) have been talking about it with their remaining tugboat friends still working out on the harbor.

Trent. "All I know is that everyone on the homestead including us are on the lookout for anything suspicious that this Nautilus is planning while we do our duties around the Island and even out here on the open water."

Hercules. "This is a horrid time for all of us my dears, we are now on high alert since the announcement however we need to carry on living if any of us are going to keep our way of life going while all of this is underway."

Shawn. "You should see how everyone is doing while waiting up for this threat to the island since, - oh I do not know; for a very long time."

Oscar. (O.J.) "Since the end of World War II and the cutting of steam driven vehicles was announced."

Zeb (Zebedee) "Everyone including us are doing what we can to keep moving, like taking these holiday makers around the Island for a tour."

Warrior. "is that a good thing now that you are not tugboats for the moment."

Trent. "It is something for us to do while in the middle of this summer rush. Holiday makers come here to visit the Island by rail had never experience much of the Island by seaside, so we offered these charters to show much of the Island since learning about them during our time in school."

Shawn. "It is a more rewarding experience since becoming human, and we continue to learn more about this Island with every tour we make around the borders of the coast."

Top Hat. "Well aren't you all the experts around the Island, now are you? I must say there could be more to see if I was among the charters around here."

Trent. "Well you have to ask the harbor master first before you volunteer from your rail barge duties while we have our charters under our own form of business here on the Island."

Big Mac. (tugboat) "Wow you lot actually have a charter business from the homestead? That is an amazing accomplishment from you guys."

Oscar. "We start the tours from the homestead along the lagoon docks before we venture through the break wall and around the Island and back again. It is a well-paying occupation especially since we have just the summer months until everything dies down again for the duration of the school year."

Zeb. "During the down months we just go around the Island for Charter fishing when certain seasons are open for any species close to the Island to gather before the frost prevents the surrounding seaside passible for the year."

Trent. "The rest of the year we help out around the homestead for parties and events like the ones Thomas and the others planned from last year. I hope to be part of this year's Harvest moon festival and I hear someone from Equestria will be making an appearance during the evening events."

Shawn. "I just hope everything will be alright when that day arrives when that someone comes in for that visit."

Oscar. "Do not worry you two, we will see that festival this year. We just have to make sure that everything will go as planned."

Back on the Island of Sodor Thomas and Ryan are out on the E2 that was once Thomas before his humanization, traveling down the branch line with Annie and Claribel with a lot on the former E2's mind about how soon will the events unfold before everyone here on Sodor or back in Equestria where their humanized pony friends came from. Ryan is also having a hard time understanding what this Nautilus has planned for the two worlds just mentioned, then hopes to make sure no harm can come to anyone they know of especially since not everyone they know live on the homestead. Thomas sees this and realized that Ryan is worried about Ashima who lives in the international student house and worries about her safety along with the other international engine friends who live there.

Thomas. "Do not worry Ryan we will make sure no harm is to come to our international friends when Nautilus plans his assault on us, we will have to make sure to keep them in our prayer and hope for the best for everyone."

Ryan just sighs. "I hope you are right Thomas, I am just so worried for Ashima's safety, and her wellbeing. I just want to make sure she is still here with us when we return to school into the fall with her."

Thomas. "We will see her back in school with the rest of us Ryan, we have to make sure everyone is prepared when either Vinnie or Nautilus plan to make their next move on us. Until then we must stick together with our friends who came out of their way to make sure we keep the home we made even before our humanization to this Island. What do you say we keep together and keep strong no matter how bleak the outcome may be?"

Ryan did think about this and realized it is best to keep together no matter how bad it could get before everyone who still live on the Island of Sodor and even around the world. "Yes, we will stand together regardless how the outcome maybe and do what we can to be there for each other." Then both Thomas and Ryan shook hands on the matter knowing it is going to take all that they have to overcome this darkness that is about to be unleashed on their existence then Thomas took his message to his coaches to make sure he did not forgotten about them.

Thomas. "Don't you worry Annie and Claribel we will do all we can to protect you as well. I may be a human now but have not forgotten anything about you two."

Annie. "As long as you remember us Thomas and Ryan."

Claribel. "Then we will stand strong too."

Then they all continued on their journey until the end of the day and Thomas and Ryan had returned Annie and Claribel to their shed for the night and let Gavin and the fireman to perform their evening duties while Thomas and Ryan gathered with their friends before they all left for the night and everyone was still on edge about the upcoming events that will be unleased before long. Then everyone went home with their rides back to the homestead and talked about their concerns about everything from their jobs on the rails and about the hope for the future on the Island of Sodor. Before long everyone came home and changed their clothing before rejoining their friends who are still on the homestead for additional help with the chores.

While this was going on in the office of Sir Topham hat two individuals from America had arrived and decided to come to the Island controller about what they know about Vinnie from America and is on the way here from Brighton when his ship is due to arrive at any day now.

STH. "Good day Gentlemen what can I do for you? "

Thunder. "Good day to you sir. My name is really Thunder, a large yellow diesel engine from America, while my friend beside me is a fellow American port shunter engine just like the one at your Brendam Harbor. Only his name is Dodger."

STH was surprised to see American humanized engine that came all this way to greet him and is honored to be in the presence of such engines. "Well hello Thunder and Dodger what can I do for the two of you?"

Dodger. "For one we are here to warn you and your humanized engines who live here on the Island about Vinnie Montreal who had just escaped our port authorities and managed to board a ship bound for South Hampton harbor docks for his journey back here. We believe he may be back for Avenging his arrest with some of your engines here on the island Sir."

Thunder. "The other reason is to make sure that Vinnie will pay for what he did to Dodger's Crew before he departed for England sir." He says as Dodger hung his head on what Thunder had said about his crew being struck to their heads before the two became comatose sending them both to the ER for treatment.

Dodger. "While Thunder and I were still engines sir, Vinnie had the nerve to climb up to my cab and had knocked out my fireman and forced my driver to take him to the ship. He did so while daring anyone to come near him to follow me into the sea in New York harbor when Thunder came up and saved me and my crew before we ended up into the harbor seaway."

STH could not help but felt empathy towards the American port engine about the condition of his crew after the assault they suffered by a former American engine and is believed to be under the influence by this Nautilus that Thomas and the others have told him about since the arrival of the Ponies from Equestria. "I am very sorry to hear of this Dodger, Thunder, I am willingly going to escort you two to the homestead of Thomas and his friends and let him know all that happen from your experience back from your homelands.

Thunder. "Thank you, sir, are you sure they do not mind such engines like us being part of their way of life with them sir?"

STH. "You will find that Thomas and his friends have found goodness in their hearts to hear what you two need to tell them before anything could bring in the ugliness that is about to be unleased to us soon."

Dodger. "What exactly are you referring to sir?"

STH. 'I think it would be best to introduce you two at the homestead where Thomas and his friends are calling home until everyone of them know of where they will likely to be when they graduated from high school."

Dodger and Thunder. "Very well sir." Then they all ventured their way to the homestead of Thomas and Rosie.

While all of this was going on near the coast of England Vinnie who had been hiding in the lifeboat, he stowed himself in during trip. Now he sees land close enough to begin his plans, decided to use the pullies to lower the boat onto the seas below and away from the port authorities who are aware of a stowaway onboard a ship bound for South Hampton and the crew did not know of the where about of the American fugitive. That is until one of them had noticed that one of the lifeboats was starting to lower down to the waters below. Then he raced over to the edge of the boat to see Vinnie had just lowered the boat to break free of the vessel and bound for the Island of Sodor. The crewman on board had alerted the rest of the crew and decided to announce on their radio about the American Fugitive taking refuge on their vessel, had just escaped by using one of their lifeboats that is now bound for the Island of Sodor. The Messages was spread all along the coast lines all over Great Britain about the escaped American fugitive even the ports to the Island of Sodor got the message about Vinnie and his gaze on the Island of Sodor. Even those on the homestead was on alert about Vinnie after Thomas and Rosie learned about his approaches to the Island had to bring their friends of all sorts to let everyone to know how close Vinnie is and must be prepared for when he does come.

Thomas after learning about the announcement on the Sudrian Broadcast Station, on the intercom. "Attention across Great Britain and to the Island of Sodor, Be on alert! The Fugitive from America Vinnie Montreal had escaped from a cargo ship bound for Southampton by using one if its lifeboats, and now is in route to the Island of Sodor. All costal authorities be on your guard, for this fugitive is believed to be very dangerous when approached and may cause harm to anyone who he believes he cans use as a human shield. Be cautious and be careful when approaching this person of interests."

After the announcement those who work for the Diesel works especially Garth Windsor, (Diesel 10) had turned off the announcement and could not help but wonder if he and the others should join the residents on the homestead to discuss about all that is about to be unleashed before too long.

Back on the homestead everyone is now aware how serious everything is about to be when Vinnie will finally find land fall and storm onto the Island of Sodor and start the darkness from within.

Thomas. "Cinders and Ashes, how much in suspense do we have to be while we wait for the inevitable?"

Then from the drive in from the roadway, STH Came in with his guests from America as the two present themselves Holly especially recognized who they happen to be.

Holly. "Oh, my goodness, Dodger and Thunder you two are now human. That is amazing but, then why?"

Thunder. "It is a long story Holly; one we can clear up before that creep Vinnie make his appearance to the Island of Sodor."

Then Edward and the others came up to be greeted by the American engines as Holly introduced her friends and her lover Edward to them. "Thunder, Dodger, I would like to introduce you to my love Edward the former number 2 engine who is now Edward Pettigrew, Edward these are two friends I have met when I was still running trains all over the American countryside. This fellow is who is decked out in Kakis with the American themed denimed shirt is Thunder a Union Pacific yellow diesel engines you usually see wearing the American flag along its sides. And this other fellow is a New York Harbor Shunter named Dodger named after one of the New York baseball teams before they all moved to the San Francisco Bay back in 1957." The two mentioned bent over and shook hands with a fellow engine now turned human and are humbled about a famous engine in their presence.

Edward who then turned a return handshake and warmly greeted the new faces for him and his friends as the rest came closer for a warm and friendly greeting along with Edward. "Well hello you two, and welcome to the homestead of our friends Thomas and Rosie. You two came here for a reason and not for just a social visit from American have you?"

Dodger. "You can say that Edward, you see we were working our usual jobs back in America when our port was given the announcement of the escaped former engine fugitive Vinnie Montreal. It was just after that announcement he has seen me come into view and had the nerve to climb up into my cab and attacked my fireman and forced my driver to take me to the nearest ship that was bound for England's Southern shores before he gazed his eyes onto this place."

Thunder. " I had just entered the area and had seen the events unfold before myself and had seen Vinnie ignore Port authorities orders and had dared everyone to catch up with Dodger after Vinnie finally knocked out the driver and opened Dodger's regulator to send him and his crew into the harbor when I came in and stopped Dodger before he left the platform and that is when another crew came over and closed his regulator. Within all that time Vinnie had finally managed to stowaway on the cargo ship bound for England and may have started his journey toward here."

Thomas came up and let them know about their knowledge about Vinnie. "I have just heard from the Local News broadcast that Vinnie had set his course for the Island of Sodor while almost reaching the south coast of England and is using the lifeboat that hid into during his voyage decided to aim his target on our direction."

Henry. "OOH that Vinnie is such a troublemaker, isn't he?'

Fluttershy. "He is not just a troublemaker Henry he is a real meanie."

Emily. "Not to mention, very troubling to hear how you could have ended into the New York Harbor like that."

Gordon. "Indeed, that would have been Disgraceful."

James. "Disgusting."

Henry. "Despicable."

Rainbow Dash. "What they said."

Twilight. "I bet that Vinnie will be part of Nautilus's plan once he reaches the Island of Sodor and everything will be endangered once he gets here."

Then the international Students arrived with Ashima and Gina putting in their experiences with Vinnie.

Gina. "This has been the worst thing that Vinnie had ever done since we all remembered how he used to be before he turned bully before everyone during our railway shows."

Ashima. "Indeed, I wonder how he became this violent; he had his troubles from before, but now he has even been resourced into committing violent acts against anyone he meets now."

Cassey Tallshalley. "Have any of you two ever remembered the time when Vinnie was not so horrid of an engine before now?"

Then both Ashima and Gina tried to remember the beginning of Vinnie The American engine.

Gina. "I have no Idea of what made the American engine so sour over international engines in the first place. When we first met him, he had always been such a harsh engine to engage in conversation with."

Ashima. "Regardless of the number of attempts we made to make him feel welcome during our friendly competitions for engines. He had always wanted to make sure he oversaw winning events even if it meant he would be disqualified due to his cheating on a few occasions."

Thunder. "He has always been like that since his owner at the time was a mob boss and had allowed for Vinnie to become one of his hit Engine for performing dirty cargo transport for his railway. He used to be the one to bring Illegal substances from secret locations across the country, then he was one day busted, and the owner decided to save his best engine is to allow for Vinnie to be part of the international games for engines. The great Railway show whenever the events are to take place."

Dodger. "What he did instead is to bring in his background to the games and what had rubbed off from his owner, then he transferred that attitude into his gruff low-down attitude to everyone he meets no matter how friendly they want to be with him."

Holly. "I remember him, he had the nerve to rub off with some of the more respectable engines across America. By rolling along the rails giving our unwanted passes by him and wanted to give that good for nothing excuse of an American engine to act the way he did."

Caitlin. "Just like the unwanted approach he did to me during that Superstorm last year."

Conner. "Lucky for us we had three defenders who help put a stop to Vinnie before he harmed anyone"

Thunder. "Oh, and who are the three heroes you have mentioned, - ah?"

Holly, "That would have been my love Edward and the owners of this homestead Thomas Billington and Rosie Vulcan."

Both Thunder and Dodger were impressed.

Thunder. "You three managed to bring Vinnie to justice?"

Rosie. "WE have since at the time we were under a severe weather at that time and the local constables were unable to come and take Vinnie away after he tried to endangered the life of our friend Caitlin over here and while both Edward and Thomas was busy trying to make Vinnie release his hostage I had to send into him a sedative to make him go to sleep until the storm passes and we can get the authorities to bring Vinnie to Justice and got him expelled for his behavior toward us at that time."

Dodger. "Man, I wish I was there at the time, he deserves all the time in the world behind bars after the attitude he made toward each and every one of you."

Thomas. "Yes, but that was before all this Nautilus business had started up, and now that Vinnie is getting closer to Sodor. We need a way to help him see sense before this world we live in begins to crumble and become intertwined with Equestria."

Discord. "Oh my. my. my. What a tragedy we all must be if this Vinnie happens to be the doomsday sawyer of the two worlds the who do we know that can help him see better before everyone here is about to feel the Kayos around them."

Twilight. "Maybe it is not just us who need to see the light, maybe if this Vinnie may need to see what the light can to for him then maybe he can find his inner peace with everyone around him."

Carlos. "Good luck with that Idea, we have many times before to find the good in him, in return he scoffs at the Idea of making friends beyond his circle."

Thomas. "Twilight have you told us you had the same Idea about making friends before you travel to Ponyville when your mentor Celestia sent you to prepare for the summer sun celebrations back then?"

Twilight. "Yes, I was sent since Celestia notice I was not making any friends at the time, just using my whole time in Canterlot Studying in hopes to gain approval of my mentor and hopes to make a difference as of a result of it."

Spike. "She has many times; even though we have been asked by the other ponies who were our friends at the time. Twilight had the habit to spend her time studying instead of finding the time to make friends. That was the case when we were invited to our friend Moon dancer for a party then Twilight turned away from that to search for the information about the Elements of harmony."

Embarrassed about her past life before her venture to Ponyville directed by Celestia. "And at times I still regret not making the friends before my mentor directed me to oversee the preparations of the Summer solstice festival, in the end we did returned to our old friends and made amends to our friends in hopes to keep the promises I failed to make before my departure to Ponyville."

Applejack. "Well by golly Twilight, that has been in the past since then you have proven to yourself and everyone else the pony you were meant to be the moment you stepped into our town when we had no idea about the elements of harmony."

Rarity. "And it was because of you darling we had many ventures across Equestria and even beyond our borders to spread the values of friendship to everyone who needed the reminders of what the magic of friendship can mean to them."

Rainbow Dash. "yeah the daring adventure the scariest of them all for any pony can ever take."

Fluttershy. "Not to mention on all the wonderful creatures we have met along the way who helped us solved some of the mysteries we needed solving."

Pinky Pie. "Ooh, not to mention all the treats we tasted along the way to make sure everyone had a warm smile across their face every time I see faces along the way."

Starlight Glimmer. "Not to mention to all the ponies across Equestria who you made impacts on since your arrival in ponyville especially ponies like me who would continue their harmful influence on anyone who would be a friend by their measures alone to have."

Twilight was touched by her friends comment of her arrival to ponyville from the beginning. "Thank you, every pony, but why are you asking me this Thomas?"

Thomas thought about this. "I was wondering if you can find a way to reach into Vinnie of why he as these thought within him and help us find a way to bring him out of the darkness and find the light to make him see sense before it is too late?"

Discord. "Hmm a way to bring a dark hearted former American engine to see the brighter side of life rather to dwell on the actions of those of his past is a possible way to bring in the light of the darkest heart in the land we know of?"

Thomas. "Also, I have another heart in mind and hopes with you and him working together can help see sense in Vinnie before he ends up regretting getting into more trouble than he had created already."

Rosie. "Who do you have in mind to team up with twilight Sparkle when Vinnie shows up Thomas?"

Then Thomas picked up his smart phone and made a call to the Dieselworks in Vicarstown to talk to a former 42 warship about teaming up for the outcome that is about to be unleashed soon. "Hello Garth, can you meet with us on the homestead, we need to work together if we want to save our homes."

Garth. "Of course, Thomas, I believe that this Vinnie is going to be a hard one to crack if he continues down this dark road, he had put himself on."

Thomas. "I was hoping you can work with Twilight and Starlight and help shine the light that Vinnie is missing."

Discord. "What and not to bring in the lord of Kayos from the realms of Equestria, after his reformation after the many sessions I have with Fluttershy while in her care."

Thomas. "Expect for Discord to accompany you in this task we are asking you to participate with."

Garth. "Considered me warned about the nut from the pony world. I am on the way and I will bring in my reasons of why I have deemed myself from my own darkness."

Thomas. "Alright then Garth we will meet up with you before Vinnie makes landfall on Sodor." Then both parties hung up. What will happen when Vinnie comes up to the land of Sodor and what will he accomplish during his stay on the Island? Will Thomas's plan come to par when the parties involved make their mark on Vinnie before it is too late? Find out next time when the climax begins with the Elements on Sodor.


	9. The time is now

Vinnie is closer to Sodor while everyone on the homestead are ready to confront him just as everyone involved including the narrow-gauge boys the cutie mark Crusaders, and the humanized tugs team up against this threat coming into their lives before everyone can prepare their return to school. Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Tugs the television Series and My Little Pony – Friendship is magic. They are the sole products of their owners of Mattel, Clearwater productions and Hasbro Studios!

Other Original Characters are owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26.

* * *

**The time is now**

Garth made it to the homestead just as Vinnie finally arrived along the south coast of the Island and decided to land near Kirk Ronan where Author had just noticed a vessel he knew was not supposed to be there and decided to inform the stationmaster about who he had just seen. The Stationmaster phoned the Controller about the invader and is now bound for the center of the Island. While all of this was going on, back in the land of Equestria Darkness was starting to fall earlier than usual. From the balcony of her palace Princess Celestia along with her sister Princess Luna could not help but to know that the time is now and Twilight and her friends are still in the land of Thomas the Tank engine and His friends in order to take part on their side of the reality barrier.

Princess Luna. "What is it that has taken place my sister Celestia?"

Princess Celestia. "I believe the hidden one has started his assault on our side of the reality barrier my sister, we must protect our subjects since Twilight and her friends have not returned from the other side yet."

Then one of the guards came in to announce the troubles in the Crystal Empire where Shining Armor and Cadence keep watch over Flurry Heart along with the citizens of their kingdom lies.

Palace Guard. "Your highnesses, reports from the Crystal Empire that darkness has also spread to their kingdom as well as here. What can we do to help our fellow citizens during this crisis?"

Celestia. "I will send a message to Twilight and her friends about the darkness already spreading across Equestria, in hopes the darkness has not yet spread to where she and the rest of her friends are. I just hope what she and her friends come up with will help prevent the darkness to spread on to the other world." She says.

Back on the Island of Sodor the Darkness is already starting to spread just as the Narrow- gauge boys had finally reached the homestead of Thomas and Rosie. Everyone was getting ready knowing it will not just Vinnie Twilight and Garth may have to face. Thomas and his friends will keep an eye around the Island of Sodor in hopes the damaged is not too great. Cassey his friends and Doodle loo stayed near the entrance way to the Reality Cracker making sure if there is going to be anything wrong their trinkets will alert them. Thomas and a selective number of friends ready their horses in case riding around the Island in their vehicles will be inconvenient through the back country of Sodor and its landscape. Sir Topham Hat was alerted by the station master of the Kirk-Ronan branch line about the landing of the escaped fugitive and feels it would be best to warn Thomas and his friends all about how Close Vinnie is to their home as well for the local constables about the convict's arrival to the Island.

Thomas got the call from the controller and had decided to check around the Island to make sure no one they know of will be endangered while in Vinnie's presence. "Twilight This is Thomas, I am letting you know that Vinnie has entered the Island of Sodor from the Kirk- Ronan branch lines and is now bound to the Homestead, be on the ready." Thomas had said as he spoken into the smart phone, he and Rosie had purchased for their human Pony friends during their stay on Sodor.

Twilight smart enough to remember on how to use a smart phone took the time to answer back to Thomas about hearing the warning he just announced to her. "Thomas This is Twilight my team and I hope we can reach into Vinnie and hopes he is not too much influence by Nautilus to help make him understand what is happening with him and hopes he can see the light as well."

Thomas. "Alright Twilight do be careful and let me know if Vinnie is becoming to much for any of you to handle alone with him."

Twilight. "Alright Thomas you do what you need to do, while we can hopefully reach into Vinnie before he is too much over his head about what he has done up until now." Then the two parties hang up while back on the homestead, those who remained are the two sets of twins the Lundwisky twins Sonny and Sidney, Bill and Ben along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Narrow-gauge boys are now lounging around knowing how bad it is about to get. Along with this bunch are Bo Co and Big Mac (MY Little Pony) who are there to make sure no harm is to come to the younger sisters of the Mane Six and the other young folk who they are with.

Rheneas. "It is starting, the darkness is already spreading across the Island."

Sir Handle. "It will not be long now before everything will either get better or worse, depending the outcome of everything."

Apple Bloom. "I am sure that our sisters and their friends will do what they can to protect everyone and everything that has been dear to us since our visit to this Island and back home in Equestria."

Big Mac. "Well let us hope so Apple Bloom."

While everyone held close to one another looking out the window was Luke who had just seen a Cozy looking pony and it appeared to have what the Cutie Mark Crusaders had described what a cutie mark happens to be. Then turns his attentions to the Crusaders about who he just seen outside. "Um, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell and Scoot a Loo, who is that pony just outside that window before us?" he asked gaining the attention of the young ponies who then came up and just seen who else is on the Island besides Vinnie Montreal. All three fillies gasped.

The Crusaders. "(Gasps) Cozy Glow!"

The Narrow- Gauge boys. "Cozy Glow?"

Then the crusaders returned to their engine friends about Cozy Glow.

Apple Bloom. "(Speaks recalling everything about Cozy Glow) Back in Equestria when Twilight Sparkle opened a school of friendship and we wanted to be included knowing what my sister had describes all that the students there were involved in."

Sweetie Bell. "It was that time we met Cozy Glow who used her tears to see if we would fall for it and we did to have her to become part of the school and she did after explaining how is was her fault that we were in trouble, That made Twilight wonder if we taught her the right information and why she made so many mistakes in taking the exam that will help place her in the school."

Scoot A Loo. "All throughout the year she was a good pony but during the time when the magic across Equestria was fading made the head ponies including our sisters to travel to a place called Tartarus. A place in Equestria where the unfriendliest of beings have been sent due to their behavior against the rules of Harmony."

Apple Bloom. "It turned out that Cozy Glow was the one involved with the whole thing, and demonstrated to us when she locked us in the janitor's closet while Starlight Glimmer was locked in some magical draining contraption using some of the relicts that Twilight and her friends had collected through their journeys across Equestria in hopes to use the magic of friendship into some sort of power she was mislead in when she wanted Equestria and Ponyville all to herself as ruler."

Scoot a Loo. "In the End she was sent to Tartarus along with another she made contact with for her antics and that was Tireck."

When finished the Narrow-gauge boys realize that Cozy Glow may be part of Nautilus's plan as well.

Skarlowey. "Now she is here to be part of Nautilus's plan to get to the gate of the elders to gain that reality cracker that Cassey Tallshalley and Doodle Loo had told us about."

Bo Co. "We better let Thomas and the others to know who else has joined the party with Vinnie." Then Sent Thomas and Twilight a Text about the appearance of Cozy Glow on Sodor and realized that the problem may be bigger than expected.

Thomas sees this and announced to the friends he is with about what he found out from Bo Co and the rest who are back at the homestead. "Be on alert everyone Bo co had announced the Presence of this Cozy glow from Equestria and is on her way where Cassey, his friends and Doodle Loo are present protecting the base of Gordon's Hill."

Rainbow Dash. "No way, Cozy Glow is involved in this?!"

Rosie. "More likely she may also be under the influence that Vinnie is also under."

Apple Jack. "Then what the hay are we gonna do Ya'll. We cannot be in two places at, once can we?"

Over by Twilight and her group also getting the message sent by Bo co. "Hang on Everyone and every pony we also have Cozy Glow to attend with as well."

Starlight Glimmer. "Not Cozy Glow again, she has done enough back in Equestria when she tried to take over our school and sending you and your friends into tartarus."

Garth. "You two have got to fill in this Cozy Glowy pony when this is all over with."

Cassey and his party guarding the entrance way to the base of Gordon's Hill also got the message sent to them about the presence of Cozy Glow and realized that Nautilus is using multiple distractions while in pursuit of the Seal Cracker.

Doodle Loo. "Twilight and the others had told me about Cozy Glow, we need to be on alert on who else he had sent to be part of the problem." Then in the skies over Sodor small rifts had opened to reveal what looked to be Changelings but on closer look they appear to be Changeling droids commanded who appears to be Queen Christalis and is about to swarm the Island by terrorizing the citizen in the process. Doodle Loo took a closer look and realize the conflict had begun. "Everyone it is starting, get ready for anything." All along the Sudrian landscape everywhere you look there is a distraction of Nautilus's band spreading the conflict around Sodor. At knapford Station STH had seen the whole thing unfold before everyone and decided to hold all trains until the event ends. Up and down the tracks every engine train rolling stock and activity had come to a standstill. The Star Tugs along the Brenden Docks had to be on lock down during the conflict Top Hat had become to frighten to understand of what to do.

Top Hat. "OH, what is happening, what are these little buggy pests."

Big Mack. (Tugboat)" We've been invaded prepare yourselves everyone!"

Warrior. "Hey, look over there everyone!" Then the tugboats turned their attention from shore and found their humanized tugboat friends Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) Oscar Jones. (O.J.) and Zeb Eddie (Zebedee) on their way to protect their friends before they succumbed to the horrible event.

Trent. "Hang on you guys, we are here to lend you all our support."

Zeb. "Take cover everyone the invasion had just begun."

Then sunshine took aim at one of the changeling droids and shot it damaged beyond repair to disappear into the sea. "Take that you crazy looking animal!"

Back on shore Vinnie is finally close to where Twilight and her party including Garth Windsor (Diesel 10) Starlight Glimmer and Discord who is waiting for a chance to show Vinnie there is a brighter side than what he went through before his bad reputation had begun. Vinnie stopped and looked into the eyes of everyone before himself and spoke out to them.

Vinnie. "You need to get out of my way, I have some unfinished business with the residents of a certain homestead on this island and I am not stopping until I get there!"

Garth. "What exactly will you prove when you do get there Vinnie? What exactly do you plan to accomplish when you get to that homestead and endanger everyone who lives there?"

Vinnie. "That is none of your business pal, now either you get out of my way or I shall turn you and your friends inside out."

Garth. "When you come to our Island and threatened our friends and our way of life here Vinnie, I make it my business. Especially since I do know of what it is like to have a nut create you for a purpose that will eventually turn against you when he had the chance when your tender is turned."

Vinnie. "At least my boss had the decency of sending me to the great railway shows when they met across the globe. In my eye it is either me or them."

Twilight. "Vinnie you must know how much everyone wanted to make you feel welcome and, in the end, you had chosen to push them away. That did not have to be like that, I went most of my life studying my magic under the guidance of my mentor Princess Celestia, she was also aware that I was not making any friends. That is when she had to assign me to prepare for a summer sun celebration in Ponyville where I met my dearest friends anyone or in my case any Pony can ask for. Without them we could not know that they and I held the key of becoming the elements of harmony in order to protect the balance of harmony throughout Equestria."

Starlight Glimmer. "I am one of those who she encountered who had tried to create friends in a way that could make sense to me but found out that was not the way to make friends if everyone around us cannot express of who they really are. You on the other hand or in our case hoof, has a hard time to overcome your past for you to find your friends. That way you could not be alone in a world who wants to welcome you instead of pushing you away."

Vinnie. "I did not have the time to make friends and even if I did, they all had a dismissive look upon me when ever I make my presence known to them?"

"" "You should know that the way you present yourself to others were considered a rude and unwelcomed approach to their attention Vinnie." Vinnie turned as he heard a familiar voice heard before his departure to Sodor. It was Thunder accompanied by Dodger who had arrived to put in their two cents about Vinnie whenever they encountered him on their travels.

Vinnie scowled of the sight of two American humanized engines on the side of the Islanders during his visit here. "What are you two doing here, I left you two back in New York port?"

Dodger. "Making sure you did not endanger anyone here like you did to my crew before they have been sent to the Emergency Room thanks to you."

Vinnie spoke sarcastically. "OH, so sorry for your pitiful crew. They were in my way, so I had to send them to their rooms." Both Thunder and Dodger scowled at the remarks that Vinnie had said.

Then Dodger had to speak the truth about Vinnie about his actions against his crew. "They were never in your way; I had just completed a journey to the harbor, and you chose to leap into my cab without permission by anyone. This is the reason why we have such a hard time dealing with the likes of you Vinnie."

Thunder. "Vinnie all we ever did was to greet you along the way; however, you have a sense of dismissing every engine you come across. What you displayed was not the American way of being friendly, in fact you are acting in the way your controller had make you of who you are."

Vinnie was having enough about the whole thing. "Well you are all wasting my time, now either you get out of my way or we can have this Vinnie's way." He says as he cracked his knuckles just as Garth had done the same to prove to Vinnie that he is not afraid of him.

Garth. "I take my chances; I may have been an unpleasant engine myself at one time only to find that going alone for a long time makes one to change the way they viewed the world since the time of my creation."

Vinnie. "OH, really what kind of engine were you in the first place, then maybe you could at least show you had no mercy over everyone here."

Garth. "If you must know I was supposed to be that 42 warship that has that claw on top of its roof that is in the location of the Diesel works, and my real name is Diesel 10. However, after my humanization I realized that I have more freedom beyond the tracks and find other things to do than to collect scrap along the rails after the so-called accidents we tend to have now and then."

Vinnie was surprised about the man in front of him used to be Diesel 10. "Wait a minute, you are Diesel 10, why did you not find ways of taking over this railway and control it yourself for a change then?"

Garth. "Even if I could I have not had the education that Thomas and the others are undergoing while tending high school when it is in session. I however never had that chance and may not know how to run a proper business since it was clear that I was an adult when I became human."

Twilight. "Vinnie, you had that chance to have an education when you were still here before that Super Storm struck last year, but you have blown it when you had endangered one of your fellow students for creating a criminal act against her."

Starlight Glimmer. "We went this year with Thomas and some of his friends when they visited the National Mall in Washington DC this past Fourth of July celebrations. We all looked into that document of what the American people were fighting for. Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness as long you understand the constitution and the bill of rights as a result of the freedoms the American people had gained since its formation."

Thunder. "Everything you have done Vinnie is not by our constitution, and you have been proven un-American by your behavior to anyone who does not live in America."

Dodger. "You need to rethink your actions Vinnie, right now you are being controlled by an unseen destroyer of not only our world but of another world beyond ours."

Vinnie hearing that last part could not help but hear about becoming used by someone else.

Vinnie. "Me controlled; I am not under someone else's control. I am here to make my time to see the homeowners of that homestead."

Twilight. "Tell us the real reason why you wanted to harm Thomas and everyone who lives on his homestead Vinnie and it better be a good reason?"

After hearing this Vinnie had to collect his thoughts about the real reason, he wanted to confront Thomas and everyone on the homestead. But has a hard time to justify his reason of coming to the homestead all the way from the United States. Then Looked over to his fellow American engines who also wanted to know the real reason he is like this and hopefully can find the truth of Vinnie's behavior to anyone he meets.

Then from behind everyone Diesel came up with Arry and Bert to help the situation in hopes to make a clear reason of why Vinnie is like this.

Diesel. "I think the real question that needs to be asked is who was it that put you into the mind you had when everyone else first met you Vinnie?"

Vinnie had to think of who was it that made Vinnie the way that he is now, and why he had such a hard time explaining why he is like the way he is now.

Vinnie. "It was my boss, if I did not do what he had told me when I use to work for him. He said that he will send me to be scrapped and find another ruthless engine to take my place. No matter where I went, I had to make sure no one came too close to the cargo I was hauling across the American landscape. Everyday I was in total fear of losing my place of an American Engine who has a bad reputation while in company of a controller who is a mob boss who had me deliver dirty dealing for him. But when I was caught by our rail authorities after they raided the train, I had delivered to the destination I was sent on. Since then I was anointed to be part of the great Railway show but was warned not to make too many associations who would ask me questions about my employer's business intentions."

Garth. "So, the whole entire time you went on your escapade of fear, you used your actions against everyone you meet to prevent what your employer wanted for you to do even when you should have known that once you were freed from your engine side you could have come cleaned and you could never be bothered by the likes of such a boss to begin with."

Starlight Glimmer. "In the end you did everything your employer had told you to do, even when you had found your freedom beyond your engine side. But now you are under the control of a inter- worldly force that had corrupted you even further to distract everyone here so he can gain what is called a Reality Cracker that has the ability to rip the fabrics of our existence in order to erase it in revenge of those who represent the light and to be the ones who can defeat him in the process."

Vinnie realized what Starlight Glimmer just said had frightened him even further to the point realizing he did not want the world he lives in to crumble due to an unknown entity who wanted to use him to help destroy the world he lives in. "What destroyed, never. Never mind Thomas and his friends on that homestead of his. I am heading to the real meat and potatoes of the one who directed me to come here in the first place. Where should I go to find this nut, who plans of destroying our worlds to begin with?"

Everyone around Vinnie is now at ease after realizing that Vinnie had been played with for a long time, not wanting to be played by anyone anymore. That is when Twilight came up and spoke to Vinnie before readdressing Thomas on her smart phone about Vinnie becoming on their side for once.

Twilight. "I believe this will be the start of your recovery of the abuse you had suffered under your boss Vinnie." Then Dials Thomas about the good news about Vinnie. "Thomas This is Twilight Sparkle, Vinnie had decided to come to our side to end this whole thing."

Thomas hearing the good news about Vinnie can now concentrate the number of Changeling droids all over Sodor. "That is good news Twilight although we can use some help defending these Droid Changeling that keep popping up now and then." He says as he shot down another two down damaged beyond repair. After hearing this Twilight knows that Crystallis is also on Sodor under Nautilus's plots to take the seal cracker.

Twilight. "Come on everyone we need to help Thomas and the others; they must be battling Crystallis and her band of Changeling droids she had brought with her."

Everyone charged up with anticipation redirected their attention to the Changeling droid army that Chrystallis has brought with her.

All over Sodor While the majority of the fighting was with Thomas and his friends while the humanized tugs were doing their part along the harbor and along the coast of the Island. Some of the ladies were helping the number of people who are out in the open. Just as a Changeling droid was close enough to a couple of children where scared of the whole thing. Rosie, Emily, Mavis and Ariel helped get in front of the Children and blasted away the Changeling droids to create a clearance for the children can make their getaway. Then Rosie and the other ladies turned to the children before helping them to safety.

Ariel. "Are you children alright?" she asked then the children relieved to have the humanized engines come to their rescue and gave them all hugs for taking the time to save them from a terrible fate.

Child 1. "Thank you, Ariel."

Ariel. "You are welcome little one, now you and your friends find safety and stay there until the all clear alright?"

The child and her friends nodded yes, before everyone of them held hands before leaving the scene to find cover and shelter from this madness.

Not too far away from the base of Gordon's hill, Cozy Glow was coming near where Cassey his friends and Doodle Loo stood guard to protect the relic from Cozy Glow and anyone who dared to come across them.

Cozy Glow. "Very soon my master will finally get the revenge he desired."

"". "I wouldn't if I were you Cozy Glow!" Cozy Glow turned to see the Cutie Mark Crusaders accompanies with the Narrow-gauge boys along with Big Mac. (pony) Bo co, The Lundwiskey Twins and the China clay twins in tow.

Cozy Glow pretending to be happy to be in company of familiar faces. "Ooh how nice it is to meet you all and a wonderful time it must be if you are all here just to meet up with little o me while all these buggy things coming from all around making their marks stick to where they may be sending them."

Scoot a Loo. "Cut the act Cozy Glow, we know that you must be working for Nautilus, and are under his control to gain a relic that can rip apart not only this world but our own world as well."

Cozy Glow playing innocent. "what little o me working for someone I have not known about, under his control for something that I am unfamiliar with."

Duncan. "Don't you start with the innocent act if I were you missy, the crusaders had told us about you when you tried to gain control of the School of friendship that Twilight and her friends helped developed to spread the meaning of friendship across your home world."

Sir Handle. "And in the end, you ended up in Tartarus after betraying the ponies who entrusted you to be in charge of whatever you were a part of when you were part of that school."

Cozy Glow. "Well at least I had a plan to be part of that school. (Then starts her evil side for everyone around her to see.) So I can learn how the magic of friendship can gain power, Power that can allow for me to rule over Equestria and the castle of Freindship was supposed to be the start of my plans until those students of the school found out how to use the relics around Starlight Glimmer to release her from her hold."

Apple Bloom. "Still what you did was not right, they trusted you, We trusted you and you had to betray us when the magic was starting to fade away while you had your contact with Tireck that allowed you the way to get to the ponies including us to trust you."

Scoot a Loo. "And now you are betraying our world of Equestra, home to the ponies who represented the elements of harmony not to mention when our home world is destroyed what will there be left once you return to an empty world you had created when Nautilus has his hold on you."

Cozy Glow. "Well while the rest of Equestria is to dwell on what is becoming of this world I can find a way to restore our world and they will have to see me as their savior when I helped mend it back to the way it was before all this had occurred. Now wouldn't that be soo sweet of me."

Skarlowey. "not if we have anything to say about the outcome of our world you plan to leave once it has been burned to ashes."

Duke. "This will not suite his grace if you are left to leave our home in torment after Nautilus had this world under total devastation because of him."

Luke. "You cannot leave our world they way you want it after Nautilus has his way. You your self will also be endangered if you had let him get a hold of how you may believe of him."

Cozy Glow. "Oh please, like anyone really has a hold on me. I am acting upon my own antics then if everything is to come to plan, I will surely take over Equestria. And you and the princess of friendship and everyone else from Equestria will not be able to stop me once I gain control of Equestria and rule it forever! Ha. Ha, ha, ha, ha." Then everyone heard a great voice coming from behind cozy Glow.

Applejack. "Now that will be the day. Coming home to an empty world where the only who will admire you will be you alone there Cozy Glow."

Twilight Sparkle. "This will be the last time you will create havoc over the good citizen between both the worlds of Equestria and the island of Sodor all together Cozy glow."

Rainbow Dash. "it is time to place you back to Tartarus along with your contact Tireck." Then the humanized ponies heled their hands together and gathered the magic of the elements within their trinkets around their necks to call upon the elements of harmony to send back Cozy Glow by a rainbow tornado back in to Tartarus not remembering anything once she regained her vision and a clearer head.

Cozy Glow. "Ooh my head, hey Tireck what just happen?" Terek said nothing.

Back on the island there is still the threat from Chrystallis and her band of Changeling Droids that starting to dwindle after the many rounds Thomas and his friends had unleashed on them to the point to where they need a new strategy to end this whole thing before they ran out of ammunition before their next time to hunt this year.

Thomas. "We need to regroup and find a way to end this before we lose too much of our ammo against these changeling droids." Edward, Gordon, Oliver and the twins regrouped to find Twilight and her friends to help stop the madness before they all lose too much before wintering this year.

Gordon. "We need to find our friends and hope we can end all of this. Let us hope we can find a solution before our next time we are out on a hunt."

Donald. "Then what are we waiting for lads, let us find them and stop this before it becomes too much out of control." Then the friends on horseback headed towards the base of Gordon's hill to see if they can be of any use near there. The girls also followed to see if they can also lend in something before everything come to an end.

Out along Brendan Harbor, the human tugs also have the find a way to all of this before someone else besides these falling Changeling droids falling left and right. Then the climax of everything is when Crystallis had appeared and came too close to where the seal cracker is located all she had to do is enter past where Cassey his friends and Doodle Loo are present ready to defend the universe with all their might and abilities against the former Changeling queen.

Crystallis. "Just a few more steps and I can finally look upon the relic my master is hoping for his revenge on the keepers of the light."

But before she came to close, she was blinded by a very bright light coming from the direction of Doodle Loo Cassey and their friends who are there to shine their lights against the changeling before she can find the relic for Nautilus. Then opened her eyes to see who was in front of her now, Doodle Loo was first to speak up.

Doodle Loo. "You need to stop where you are Christallis. The fallen will never gain the relic that has the power of destroying any worlds he wishes to destroy including our own home world of Equestria."

Then Cassey Stepped up to make sure his voice is to be heard to make sure Christallis was not too foolish in meddling in artifacts that can harm her as well of anyone around her.

Cassey. "You need to stop while you are ahead Crystallis, Nautilus had not told you about coming too close to anything that represents the great elders who created the worlds any of us belong to, Has he?"

Just outside of the hill base the humanized ponies Tugboats and Thomas and his humanized engine friends come together to brief up on how to end the whole madness before Thomas and his friends lose too much ammo against the Changeling droids.

Thomas. "Twilight! Trent!"

Twilight. "Thomas hey guys."

Trent. "Hey you two."

Thomas. "Anyone have any Ideas of how to end this while we have enough ammo to contribute to our hunts this year?"

Twilight. "Vinnie is now on our side and Cozy Glow had been sent back to Tartarus, the only ones we have to tangle with is Crystallis and Nautilus when they both decided to make their appearance to us known."

Trent. "Then I say we take the fighting to them, making sure we are all together to make him and that Former Changeling queen to stay away from our way of life."

Gordon. "Agreed, let us now focus our attention on that Chrystallis and that retched Nautilus and to prevent them from ruining our home and our way of life beyond our engine shells.

Apple Bloom. "We are coming too." Then all turned to see the Cutie mark Crusaders with the Narrow-gauge boys and the rest as they came together to place in their two cents as well.

Apple Jack. "Apple Bloom, now this is serious little sister, it is best that we need to head up to Nautilus along with Chrystallis to take our stand against them."

Scoot A Loo. "We know we just confronted Cozy Glow before you and your friends shined the rainbow that send her back to Tartarus along with Tiereck."

Rheneas. "We are also her to take a stand with the rest of our friends who are also human along with us too Thomas."

"". "Might as well join up with the rest of you as well my friends." Everyone turned to find their international friends who are ready with the rest of their friends who also need to end this whole thing before School is to resume.

Oliver. "Gina!"

Ryan. "Ashima, you and the rest of the international students are here to help us during this awful time we are under.

Ashima. "We be more than happy to help our friends who helped out the many people around Sodor So far including us as well Ryan."

Gina. "Not to mention that we also have to put in our own two cents to make clear that we will not be eliminated because of this fallen protector of the light. Me Ashima and everyone here want to help you all in return."

Thomas. "Well it is best we work on this problem all together my friends, so we need to enter the base of Gordon's hill and help our friends from the inside." That is what they all did.

Back inside of the base of Gordon's hill both Doodle loo Cassey and his friends held back much of the Changeling drones to the point that Chrystallis could run but did not. Now she was on the verge of becoming cornered, behind the party of friends Nautilus had appeared before everyone including Chrystallis who now sees who it was that was controlling her and now realizes that she could have been among those who could have ended her home world of Equestria.

Chrystallis. "Huh, what where- where am I?" Then from behind the party of defenders the emergence of Nautilus had everyone to look and be in aw of the new presence in the chamber of the elders under Gordon's hill.

Nautilus as he arose up from his imprisonment had now shown to everyone that he is close enough to reach into the chamber to find the seal cracker to end the worlds the lights have created to protect. "now you fools who represent the light of life, you will now see before you the events that will spell your doom." But before he can enter the chamber, he was thrown off his course to be stopped by both Thomas and Twilight while Rosie stands by Thomas's side as does Flash Sentry for Twilight sparkle. Then into the chamber is every humanized engine on the Island to not only represent the Island of Sodor but their entire world along with those who represents the elements of Harmony.

Thomas. "No Nautilus it is not those who represent the light of life, it is those who refused to believe in what the light of life has to offer to those who represents the darkness."

Twilight. "You have caused enough damage from those who represented the light that had shown to our friends Thomas and his engine friends what that light has the capability of doing."

Trent. "WE are here to put an end of your dark influence across our world and to any worlds you plan to destroy because of your lack in faith in such things and places it can occurred."

Cassey Tallshalley. "We have put all our faiths in what the elders had planned when they placed their hands in everything, they had felt were worth spreading their lights upon."

Doodle Loo. "IN turn we will continue the work the elders had asked not only of our immediate families of mine and that of Cassey Tallshalley's, our friends have also demonstrated their commitment in protecting all that represents the light not only here but everywhere the influence of the keepers of the light represents."

Apple Bloom. "AS long we believe in What is right,"

Skarlowey. "We will stand tall along with our friends who also believe in the light that had shown to us that anything can be possible, when we believe." From that everyone around the chamber stepped forward creating a barrier to surround not only themselves but to enclose Nautilus in a chamber of a light then they all held hands as the humanized ponies and everyone else placed their faith in the trinkets around their necks and the elements of harmony to shine the light to engulfed not only Nautilus but Chrystallis as well and while she was sent back to Equestria like how Doodle Loo from the first time she met the Former Changeling queen, but to also Nautilus was once again entombed in the inner space to continue his absence from the living and remained there for the crimes he created even the new one he just unleashed on the humanized engine world before his first strike in Equestria.

After that inside of the base of Gordon's hill everyone woke up and had to view everything around them before they all ventured back outside to see everything is calmed and back to normal. Thomas and his friends on the other hand needed to see how much damaged had been done during the attack from Nautilus. Thomas and his friends found their horses and the international friends returned to their boarding house before assessing any damage that was conflicted. The homestead was still standing but there was much damaged to the hoop house, the horse barn and even their sawmill was damaged to the craziness that happened. Cassey Doodle Loo decided to do something about this and allowed for the lights to return everything on the Island of Sodor the way they were before the attack. This was more than enough for Thomas and his friends to be even more grateful in their friends who knew what to do in order for everything to be right again, and had found that Cassey and Doodle Loo had helped restock their ammunition since Thomas and his hunting club are going to rely on them to bring in the new game for this year's hunting season.

Thomas. "Thank you so much Cassey, I would have been more devastated if we are unable to harvest any of our firewood and everything else if we were short on making it this winter."

Cassey. "After all you did for the rest of the Island since last year Thomas, I believe it was worth the effort in helping you and your friends be on the road for another eventful school year this year."

Edward. "It also appears everything on the Island of Sodor is back to normal as well my friends." Indeed, the Island was back to normal and even the trains are running again and on time too.

* * *

A few days later at the grotto of the Magic railroad the ponies pets and friends are ready for their adventure back to their land of Equestria and what a tale they need to tell once they returned to Ponyville and to the Princesses of Canterlot.

Thomas. "Well Twilight this is where we wish you all good luck returning to your home world again."

Twilight Sparkle. "Thank you too Thomas without your help we may never know of such a place like your world of Sodor and now we have to make our leave so can get our school ready for the returning students and for those who want to enroll this year." Then the two friends just shook hands while in respectfull view of their love interests.

Apple Bloom. "We really had a nice time staying here while preparing for everything we went through."

Peter Sam. "We all feel the same way Apple Bloom hope you and your friends have a safe journey home to your world." The crusaders and the Narrow-gauge boys had shared hugs and handshakes before the ponies began to return to the portal but not before Thomas hand over something that Twilight and her friends had venture to their world for in the first place. It was to book of the two sisters of Equestria, knowing how much it will mean to the citizens of Equestria about the History of those who represented the Elements of harmony back on to Equestria.

Twilight. "Thomas once again Thank you for your hospitality while we stayed on your homestead."

Thomas. "You are welcome Princess of Friendship, and Flash." Then flash turned his attention towards Thomas before departing with Twilight and the others. "Just remember she may be the Princess of Friendship, but she will always be Twilight Sparkle." Flash just gave him thumbs up before he turned and made his leave.

Flash Sentry. "I will keep that in mind Thomas."

* * *

With the ponies on their way back to their home world of Equestria, along with Ralph the Macaw of Doodle Loo, Angel Fluttershy's bunny, and Discord. Thomas and his friends can now focus on returning to school the following week. This gives them all this week to prepare the return tip for their second year in high school. What new adventure they are going to encounter this year? Come back next time as we once again Journey through Northwester High School year 2.

* * *

**This is the last chapter in these series of stories, but do not worry this will not be the last time we will see of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They will return in time, until then we will begin the second year of School for our humanized Sodor engines and tugboats once again. See you all till then.**


End file.
